Domesticando al Pequeño Chris
by Warlock86
Summary: Esta historia trata de como Wyatt tiene que domesticar a Chris para tenerlo a su lado. -SLASH-
1. Primer Encuentro

**El Primer Encuentro**

Las cuevas del inframundo son frías y llenas de humedad. Los caminos pedregosos reflejaban muy poco de las antorchas que cuelgan para alumbrarle el paso a los demonios. Todas interconectadas por el resto del mundo para beneficio del mal.

En una de las cuevas principales estaba Wyatt, un macho de veinticinco años con músculos marcados. Usaba una playera negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo marcado. En resumen, todo lo que vestía era negro. Sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Su peinado era el mismo de siempre, rizos perfectos que caían dorados hasta sus hombros; sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa penetrante. Como Fuente de todo Mal, siempre lleva un rostro serio, casi solmne.

Frente a él estaba Chris tres años menos que él. Con el cabello negro y los ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba una playera azul pálido, unos jeans y unos tenis viejos. Su cuerpo era débil y delgado comparado con el de su hermano mayor. Chris temblaba ante la presencia de La Fuente.

"¡Te dije que no lo voy a hacer, Wyatt!"

El rostro del mayor se tornó rojo, la ira fluía por sus venas. Cerró los puños y reprimió el deseo de golpear a Chris.

"Mira, imbécil, usé mis hechizos más poderosos para traerte a mí. ¿Recuerdas como te encontré? Estaba recostando con una herida en el estómago, según me dijiste que por que Gideon te había apuñalado y papá lloraba por en su cama. Honestamente no te creo, pero eso ya lo discutiremos después. El caso es que yo te curé y te traje aquí conmigo. ¿No me lo vas a agradecer?"

"No, hubiera preferido morir que unirme a tu reinado de terror. Fui al pasado para salvarte, y ahora que fracasé…"

"¿Salvarme?" Wyatt arqueó las cejas y habló casi en tono de burla, "¿Cuándo vas a entender que el poder es lo único que importa? Tú y yo somos los seres más poderosos que existen en el mundo actualmente. Eso no me lo vas a negar."

"No podría. Sólo dime una cosa, si dices que te importo tanto como para traerme del pasado, curarme, y tenerme en esta cueva donde no funcionan mis poderes, ¿Por qué intentaste matarme la última vez que nos vimos?"

"Tú me obligaste, Chris. Recuerda que me desafiaste cuando te uniste a la perra esa, a Bianca. No se te olvide que también estabas de altanero conmigo, pero eso ya no volverá a suceder ¿verdad?"

"Si es necesario para que me mates y me dejes en paz, supongo que tendré que ponerme grosero contigo."

Wyatt no soportó más los desplantes de su hermano, y con el puño derecho le dio un golpe en el rostro. Chris cayó de bruces con la nariz sangrando.

"Bebé, entiende que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y no me gusta castigarte de esta manera, de todas maneras quiero que entiendas que es mi deber por ser el mayor. Ahora dime que me amas."

"Nunca."

"¡Dilo si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear!"

"Sólo por que me hayas violado y hayas usado mi cuerpo como tu juguete sexual desde que tenía quince años, no significa que te ame."

"Te estás ganando una golpiza si no haces exactamente lo que pedí. ¡Dilo!"

"Te amo, Wy."

"Así es como me gusta. Ahora vas a ser un putito bueno y vas a hacer lo que te pedí hace rato. Te vas poner de rodillas frente a mí, me vas a bajar el pantalón y me vas a dar la mejor mamada de tu vida."

"Por favor, no me hagas hacer esto. Sabes que no me gusta."

"Pero a mí si, además ya es tiempo de que me veas como tu macho. Debes aprender a respetarme y a obedecerme en todo lo que te pida. ¿Está claro? Eres mío y actuarás como tal."

"Como tu digas, amo Wyatt. Haré lo que tu digas."

"¡No te burles, imbécil! Haz lo que te pido."

Chris no tuvo otra opción que ponerse frente a su hermano, quitarle el cinturón, y bajarle los pantalones. Wyatt no llevaba ropa interior, así que su miembro saltó erecto ante la mirada del pequeño Halliwell. Obedeciendo a su hermano, no tuvo otra opción que engullir el pedazo de carne con asco, y lamerlo lo mejor que pudo. A veces sólo succionaba de la punta, mientras que otras, dejaba que todo el pene entrara de lleno en su boca para ahogarlo.

Wyatt, por su parte, coloco su fuerte mano derecha en la cabeza de su hermano para guiarlo sobre cómo quería que lo mamara. Además el macho doblemente bendecido estaba ocupado en levantar la cabeza y gemir lo más alto que pudo llenando de ruido toda la cueva.

Finalmente Wyatt llegó al orgasmo que tanto quería, y llenó la boca de Chris de su leche caliente.

"Ahora te la vas a tragar toda."

Chris negó con la cabeza.

"Escúchame bien, imbécil, si te atreves a escupir le voy a ordenar a todos mis demonios que te golpeen hasta que ya no puedas más ¿Me entendiste? No rechaces lo que tantos hombres en el mundo desean y sólo te doy a ti."

Con un puchero en el rostro, Chris tragó el semen de su hermano mayor.

"Ya hice lo que querías, me degradé a ser tu puta ¿Satisfecho?"

"Bien sabes que sí, pero por favor no te expreses así de ti. Te amo y no eres una putita para mí."

"Así me tratas."

"¡No me hagas golpearte otra vez, Chris! Lo que quiero decir es que es tiempo que he pasado sin ti me he dado cuenta que te necesito, pero antes de que seas mi esposo vas a tener que aprender a amarme y respetarme."

"¿Estas enfermo?", preguntó Chris asqueado por la idea de tenerse que casar con su hermano.

"No, sólo sé que necesito domesticarte para que aceptes como tu macho. Te amo mucho, Chris, y no quiero que nada malo te pase así que no me hagas castigarte. Ahora ve a mi cuarto, quítate la ropa y espérame ahí. A partir de hoy vamos a compartir la cama."

"Sí estás enfermo"

Wyatt no pudo tolerar más, le dio una cachetada a su hermano y luego lo besó en la frente.

"¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?"

"¡Maldito bastardo!"

Wyatt tronó los dedos un par de veces y varios demonios aparecieron detrás de él.

"No voy a tolerar otro más de tus insultos. Demonios, llévenlo a mi cama, quítenle la ropa y atenlo a los postes. Yo estaré ahí en cuanto pueda para castigarlo."

Por más que Chris luchó y pataleó, los demonios se lo llevaron lejos.

Wyatt sonrió complacido, su plan iba a funcionar.


	2. El Castigo

**El Castigo**

El cuerpo de Chris estaba amarrado a cada uno de los cuatro postes de la cama con la misma ropa que llevaba, y que los demonios le habían rasgado para desnudarlo siguiendo las órdenes de Wyatt. Su cuerpo se veían delgado extendido de esa manera sobre la cama matrimonial. Su nariz aún sangraba. Chris jadeaba fuerte y alto, mucho más por la situación que se había dado que por los golpes que había recibido. El joven brujo estaba convencido que al día siguiente despertaría con varios moretones a lo largo del cuerpo.

Las cuevas del inframundo son frías de noche, y mucho más cuando se está desnudo amarrado a una cama, bajo las órdenes de la Fuente de todo Mal.

Chris estuvo en esa posición, temblando al menos durante dos horas hasta que varios demonios entraron para colocar antorchas a lo largo del cuarto y salieron. Entonces entró Wyatt con su figura alta y musculosa. Lo único que llevaba puesto era una túnica negra que le cubría hasta los pies, con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

"Chrissy, Chrissy, no sé por qué te empeñas en ir en contra de todo lo que te digo. Te lo voy a repetir cuantas veces sea necesario: de alguna manera o de otra vas a tener que aprender a aceptar mi autoridad. Eres mío, querubín, y te amo sobre todas las cosas."

"Pues no lo demuestras muy bien", bramó Chris.

Wyatt se mantuvo calmado ante las palabras de su hermano menor.

"¿Ahora ves lo que te digo? Yo que prometo amarte y quererte, protegerte de todos los peligros de esta vida, y tú vienes a gritarme como si te hubiera lastimado. Eres muy desagradecido con todo lo que te doy, pero aunque me cueste mil días de lecciones y castigos, me vas a aceptar como tu hombre y entonces podremos casarnos."

"Eres un hombre enfermo, Wyatt, necesitas ayuda."

Wyatt se acercó a la cama para acariciar el pie de su hermano.

"Chrissy, me parece que sigues sin entender que sin mí no eres nada. Juntos podremos conquistar el mundo y ser los amos y señores de todo el universo, pero primero tienes que aceptar mi autoridad. Por eso estas aquí hoy amarrado a la cama, por que tus insultos me han lastimado más de lo que crees. Tienes que aprender a aceptar la responsabilidad por tus actos, y por cada cosa que dices. Chrissy, te voy a tener que castigar por ser un chico malo, mi querubín travieso."

Esta última frase hizo a Chris temblar, ¿Cómo podía forzarlo a que le diera una mamada, amarrarlo a la cama desnudo y luego decirle Querubín Travieso como si duera su enamorado? ¡No podía hacer eso!, pero Chris no quiso volver a reclamarle por miedo a que Wyatt se volviera a enojar y lo golpeara como horas antes.

Callado su víctima, Wyatt entendió que Chris estaba aceptando sumisamente su castigo, y entonces decidió que tenía que empezar. Sabía cuál era la forma perfecta de castigarlo y hacerlo aprender. Con lentitud, se desabotonó la túnica negra que llevaba, y la dejó caer mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y bronceado. El sudor hacia brillar sus músculos duros, y excitantes. Chris nunca lo aceptaría, pero Wyatt era el prototipo del hombre perfecto: guapo, varonil musculoso, y tenía buen carácter cuando quería; pero era demasiado dominador, impulsivo, agresivo, malvado y además ¡Era su hermano!

Desnudos los dos, Chris estaba seguro que iba a sufrir. Wyatt le desató las piernas y las levantó para ver el culito de su víctima. Orbitó un bote de crema y empezó a introducirla para dilatarlo.

"Eres un cerdo asqueroso", grito Chris.

Wyatt se mantuvo calmado.

"Relájate mi querubín, esto lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, para que te no te duela mucho, aunque te recuerdo que es tu castigo."

Terminando de usar tres dedos para asegurarse que estuviera bien dilatado para le penetración, Wyatt se agachó para sacar de su túnica una poción azul que derramó sobre su pene erecto.

"Esto es para que una vez que esté dentro de ti, crezca al doble de su tamaño y yo sienta el doble de placer."

"Wyatt, eres un maldito bastardo."

"¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te castigue? Conmigo no se usa ese lenguaje, anda dime que me amas."

"Nunca lo voy a…"

"¡Dilo!"

Chris suspiró cansando de tener que repetir el mismo acto una y otra vez.

"Te amo, Wy"

"Eres un buen chico, Chrissy, ahora quiero que siente toda mi potencia."

Y de una tarascada, Wyatt le metió todo su pene a Chris en su culito y lo sintió crecer y crecer al tiempo que su víctima gritaba cada vez más fuerte de dolor. Wyatt levantó las piernas de su amado, para que pudiera apretar sus pies contra sus duros pectorales sudados; al tiempo que hacía con su pelvis un movimiento de vaivén que penetraba a Chris hasta el fondo. El brujo doblemente bendecido oía los gritos de dolor que pedían que lo dejaran en paz, más el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Finalmente llegó para los dos una explosión de placer, pues un efecto de la poción era el orgasmo compartido.

Wyatt desfalleció sobre el cuerpo de su querubín, acariciando su pecho sudado. Chris jadeaba.

"¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal, hasta permití que gozaras un poco de toda esta situación. ¿No te encantaría que hiciéramos esto cada noche?"

"Prefiero morir antes"

"No sabes lo que dices, estás exhausto por el dolor, deja que cure tu culo que está lleno de sangre por la penetración."

Wyatt puso su mano en la cabeza de Chris y dejó que esta brillara, entonces cada herida, golpe o dolor que pudiera tener el joven brujo desaparecieron. El brujo malvado liberó a su víctima de las ataduras de sus manos.

"Abrázame, recuesta tu cabeza sobre mi pecho que a partir de hoy será tu almohada."

"Un día de estos me voy a escapar y te voy a destruir. Te lo juro."

"Vamos, ¿No te bastó con el castigo de ahorita? ¿Quieres que mañana mi pene crezca al triple cuando al penetrarte? Haz lo que te pedí, querubín, y todo estará en paz."

A regañadientes, Chris abrazó a Wyatt con ternura y descansó su cabeza en su pecho húmedo de sudor. Le gustó la sensación.

"Te amo, Wyatt", dijo Chris sin realmente sentirlo, sólo lo hizo para calmar el enojo de su captor.

"Yo también, mi dulce querubín travieso", respondió el otro acariciando el cabello negro de su hermano.

En pocos minutos Chris se encontró dormido, y Wyatt supo que estaba funcionando su plan. Su hermano lo amaría tarde o temprano.


	3. Advertencia

**Advertencia**

Wyatt fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, y estaba feliz de que Chris aún estuviera aferrado a su cuerpo. Su rostro dormido lo asemejaba a un ángel de verdad. ¡Cuánto le gustaba a Wyatt verlo así tan tranquilo y sumiso! Se inclinó para besarlo y la frente y acariciar su cabello negro.

"Te amo, mi querubín", susurró Wyatt con dulzura.

"Ese es todo el problema, mi señor", dijo una voz ronca junto a él.

Wyatt levantó la mirada y se encontró con la vidente más poderosa de todo el inframundo. Era una mujer vieja con largos cabellos blancos, su tez era morena y lo único que vestía eran harapos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla antes de que me colmes la paciencia", ordenó Wyatt.

"No podemos seguir postergando la ceremonia de coronación. El hecho de que usted se haga llamar la Fuente de todo Mal, no es necesariamente cierto hasta que no se haga la ceremonia correspondiente. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con este… brujo."

"Aún no está listo para que sea mío. Pasé meses esperando que mi magia lo trajera del pasado, y tardaré meses domesticándolo para que esté siempre a mi lado."

"¡No tenemos tiempo!", gritó la Vidente, pero Chris no despertó, "yo lo puse en una posición de gran poder, y mientras más tiempo tardemos en obtener el trono más fácil será perderlo. Si quiere que este… brujo… sea la nueva reina del inframundo, entonces deberá actuar más rápido de lo que tiene pensado. Él podría ser el error que nos haga caer."

Wyatt se levantó lentamente de la cama para no despertar a su hermano. Chris siguió dormido.

"Cuando estés frente a mí o frente a él no se te atoraran las palabras en la garganta para decir que es un simple brujo. Christopher es el amor de m vida, mi hermoso querubín travieso, y le debes respeto como si se tratara de mí ¿Está claro?"

La vidente asintió.

"Si es necesario realizar la ceremonia de matrimonio y coronación", continuó Wyatt, "entonces me encargaré de que Chris está listo para cuando llegue este momento. Prepárala para que se realice en una semana exacta. ¿Está claro?"

"Desde luego, mi señor. Usted es el que da las órdenes aquí."

Con un brillo muy especial, la Vidente desapareció de la presencia de Wyatt. Pero el ruido que había hecho había hecho despertar a Chris, que lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de Wyatt. Bronceado y musculoso.

"¡Qué bueno que te despiertas, Chrissy! Es tiempo que realicemos otra prueba para que aprendas a amarme y respetarme. ¿Estas listo?"

"Para ti, nunca. Gusano enfermo."

Wyatt sonrió.

"Vamos, querubín, ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que te gusta que te castigue y para eso me insultas tanto? Bueno, no importa. Si quieres que te penetre solo tienes que pedirlo y yo como buen amante te cumpliré cuando así lo necesites."

Chris recordó de repente el dolor que había sentido la noche anterior cuando Wyatt lo había violado usando una poción extraña. Entonces refrenó su lengua de más insultos, esperando que eso pudiera evitar otro castigo. Lo que Chris no sabía era que Wyatt aún tenía planeado seguir con sus planes.

"Chris ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que entré a tu cuarto para una sesión de sexo? Apenas habías cumplido quince años y me hiciste gozar como nunca."

"¡Tú me violaste!"

"¿Ahora me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste? No hay ser en este mundo que no disfrute de mi gran pene y de mis músculos; pero eso no es lo que quería decirte. A partir de ese día tuvimos incontables noches de placer, aunque realmente disfrutaba más de tus mamadas espectaculares. ¡Tan deliciosas! Ayer me percaté de una cosa. Hemos sido amantes casi diez años y jamás nos hemos besado. Chrissy, hoy quiero probar tus labios de azúcar."

Chris tembló ante la idea de tener que besar a su hermano. Sin embargo se quedó callado otorgándole permiso a Wyatt para que lo besara.

Wyatt tomó a Chris del cuello y lo acercó hasta sus labios dónde pudo besarlo con pasión como tanto había deseado. Descargó toda la lujuria en la boca que tenía frente él, y sin embargo Chris mantuvo la boca cerrada. Sólo se dejó besar.

"Vamos, Chris, ¿Porqué estás tan frío con tu amante? Anda di que me amas. Me gusta cuando mi querubín lo dice."

"Te amo, Wy", respondió Chris de forma monótona, pero suficiente para el brujo doblemente bendecido.

"Entonces deja que entre en tu boca, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de lo que vas a experimentar. Somos novios y es normal que nos demos besos en la boca."

Wyatt quiso repetir la acción. Volvió a tomar su hermano del cuello, y esta vez él lo dejó entrar en la boca. Era caliente, húmedo. Chris sintió que la lengua de su hermano lo exploraba y usó su propia lengua para batallar con ella. Chris hizo succión contra la boca de Wyatt… no quería que ese momento terminara. ¡No, era su hermano y no estaba bien! ¿Entonces por qué lo estaba disfrutando tanto? Chris sintió las manos calientes de su hermano acariciar su espalda, sus brazos, su culo y… ¡El beso había terminado! Chris quería más.

"¿Ves como te gustó besarme? Ahora, vamos a bañarnos que ya es tiempo que hagamos otras cosas. ¿No te lo dije? Me acompañaras a lo largo del día para que aprendas a estar en mi presencia todo el tiempo. Ya no tendrás vida privada, todo lo tuyo es mío. Tú eres mío."

Chris negó con la cabeza, esperando que eso mantuviera su orgullo.

"Vamos, Chris, bien sabes que es normal que los novios se bañen juntos."

"¡No soy tu novio! ¡Soy tu hermano!"

"Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero amas y estarás a mi lado hasta el fin del mundo. Ahora, aprovechemos que los dos estamos desnudos y vamos a bañarnos."

Con fuerza, Wyatt tomó la muñeca de Chris y lo arrastró hasta el baño. El menor de los brujos quiso luchar y patalear, pero su captor era más fuerte.


	4. En el Baño

**En el Baño**

Desnudos los dos, no hubo necesidad de que hubiera un juego de caricias que les quitara la ropa (aunque a decir verdad Wyatt lo hubiera querido con todas sus fuerzas). Wyatt caminaba frente a él pavoneando su cuerpo musculoso y bronceado, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de Chris para que no se escapara, y lo arrastraba contra su voluntad al baño. Chris, por su parte, quiso luchar todo lo que pudo para escapar de ahí, pero su hermano mayor era mucho más fuerte.

"Wyatt, déjame, no quiero bañarme contigo. No es normal que los hermanos hagan esto. Por favor piensa mejor las cosas."

"Chrissy, los novios deben tener momentos de intimidad. Que mejor que estar a solas en el baño. Será divertido."

"Lo dudo mucho", gruño Chris, y dejó que lo arrastraran hasta el baño.

Cuando entraron en aquella habitación, por que a diferencia de otros cuartos este sí parecía tener piso, paredes y techo, Chris se percató que había una regadera por un lado, y una tina por el otro. No sabía en cuál de las dos iba a acabar. Por suerte no tardó mucho en descubrirlo: Wyatt entró a la regadera, hizo girar las llaves del agua y en seguida cayó por su pecho desnudo una cascada de agua caliente. Entonces le tendió la mano a su querubín.

"Ven, mi amor, el agua está justamente como te gusta."

"Creo que no tengo ganas de bañarme, cuando acabes mejor yo…"

"Christopher, sabes muy bien que no me gusta cuando me desobedeces. Cuando me haces enojar me dan ganas de caerte a golpes, pero luego me acuerdo de cuanto te amo y entonces me siento mal por la sangre que tienes en la cara o el cuerpo. No me pongas esa cara ¿No te curo siempre que te lastimo?"

"Sí, siempre", respondió Chris.

"Entonces no tienes nada que de quejarte. Sabes que me amas tanto como yo a ti, así que no te hagas el tonto. Ven a mi lado bajo el agua."

"Prefiero morir", Chris le mostró los dientes a su hermano.

Wyatt salió de la ducha, se acercó a su hermano y le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, aumentado por su poder de telekinesis. Chris se dobló de dolor, lo que aprovechó Wyatt para arrastrarlo hasta la regadera, donde curó su herida. Fue entonces que el joven brujo de se dio cuenta que su hermano había usado la violencia una vez más para salirse con la suya. Se estaba bañando con el brujo más poderoso del mundo.

Wyatt lo empujó contra la pared, y empezó a devorarlo a besos como el que se habían dado aquella mañana. Al menos eso era algo que a Chris no le molestaba, siempre y cuando no pensara en que la lengua con la que batallaba se trataba de su propio hermano. De todas maneras todo estuvo bien por un rato. Wyatt tomó la pastilla de jabón y se la dio a su querubín con la orden de que le enjabonara en el pecho como un buen novio.

Chris sólo miró la pastilla de jabón en su mano.

"Haz lo que te pedí, por que si no me obedeces, te juro que yo..."

"No hay por que enojarse, lo voy a hacer", respondió Chris.

El joven brujo empezó a tallar hasta que se hizo espuma.

"Ahora usa tus manos para expandir todo el jabón sobre mi cuerpo. Te va a encantar manosearme. No pongas esa cara de asco, yo te permito que hagas con mi cuerpo lo que tantos demonios desean y sólo tú tienes permiso de hacer."

"Pues que lo hagan ellos", gritó Chris.

"Nada de eso, tú eres el hombre que amo. Tú me acariciaras con suavidad si no quieres que te castigue esta noche."

A regañadientes, y tratando de evitar el castigo a toda costa, Chris empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor expandiendo toda la espuma por su piel. Wyatt, por su parte tomó el jabón en sus manos y se mantuvo ocupado enjabonando el cuerpo de su amante. Al final, Wyatt atrajo a su hermano debajo del agua y lo besó con pasión mientras el agua los terminaba de limpiar. Entonces Chris se separó de su captor musculoso y le soltó una cachetada.

"No puedes apropiarte de mi boca cuando te plazca. Soy tu hermano y no voy a tolerar que me uses así."

"¡Te voy a usar cuando yo quiera, Christopher! Tú boca es mía, todo tu cuerpo es mío. ¿Es que nunca lo vas a entender? Ahora mira como me has puesto con tus caricias. ¿Porqué no te hincas frente a mí y me das una de tus famosas mamadas?"

"¿Sabes cuanto asco me da hacer esto cada vez que tienes una erección por mi?"

Wyatt sonrió pícaramente.

"Si supieras cuanto me excitan tus ojos, tu cuerpo y tu trasero me entenderías. Ahora, arrodíllate y obedece."

El joven brujo no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso a su hermano y meterse su pene mágico a la boca para mamarlo con asco. Pocos minutos tragaba su recompensa. Wyatt lo levantó, y lo colocó contra la pared para besarlo, por más que Chris intentó empujarlo lejos.

"Me excitas tanto, mi querubín travieso, que podría penetrarte aquí mismo mil veces, pero no tenemos tiempo. Hay trabajo que hacer y tù me acompañarás para hacerlo. Si te portas bien te iré regresando tus poderes poco a poco. Aunque te los daría todos en este momento si aceptas casarte conmigo."

"¡Nunca!", gritó Chris lo más fuerte que pudo.

"Ya cambiarás de opinión cuando te des cuenta de cuanto me amas. ¿No es así, Chrissy? Anda dilo una vez más que de tus labios se oye delicioso."

"Te amo, Wy", le dijo Chris preocupado de que una mentira repetida mil veces podría convertirse en verdad. ¿O no era mentira?

Wyatt sonrió ante estas palabras y arrastró a su hermano de regreso a su cuarto donde lo vistió con una túnica de terciopelo negro igual a la que usaría Wyatt.

"Te ves hermoso, querubín", le susurró Wyatt al oído.

"Ojalá no fuera así, me preocupas las reacciones que pueda tener en tu cuerpo."

"¿No temes más bien a las reacciones que yo provoco en tu cuerpo?", preguntó Wyatt cubriendo su cuello de besos.

Chris lo pensó por varios segundos antes de responder, y al final sólo salió un 'no' tajante de su boca y no pudo decir más. Wyatt sabía que su plan estaba funcionando.


	5. El Visitante

**El Visitante**

Wyatt llevó a Chris hasta el salón del trono, que era una cueva muy grande, iluminada toda por antorchas mágicas que no podrían apagarse nunca. Ahí se habían colocado dos tronos de oro con cojines de terciopelo azul. El mayor era, obviamente, para el propio Wyatt que por su poder se había ganado ese derecho, el menor sería para su querubín travieso que habría de acompañarlo en todo lo que su hermano mayor hiciera. Esta era la forma en como el brujo doblemente bendecido quería gobernar el inframundo, y el mundo, una vez que asumiera propia y oficialmente el título de La Fuente de Todo Mal, que aumentaría sus poderes a un grado nunca antes visto.

Chris se sentó junto a su hermano a regañadientes. No quería estar con él, no quería tener que tolerar todas las mamadas que le daba a su hermano cada vez que él se excitaba, los baños de cada mañana, las caricias… los besos… ¡No quería tener que tolerar todo eso sabiendo que era su hermano era el hombre que lo amaba y lo deseaba sexualmente! Si tan sólo no fuera su hermano… si tan sólo no fuera malvado… si tan sólo no fuera tan dominador… si tan sólo no tuviera que fornicar con el asesino de su madre, de su hermana y de sus tías… si tan sólo no tuviera unos labios de azúcar y unos músculos perfectos.

"Dime, Christopher, ¿No te gusta el salón del trono que hice para ti? Sabía que te gustaría por qué lo hice con amor para ti. ¿Es que acaso no vas a decir nada? Eres un querubín muy desagradecido, nunca me dices cuanto te gusta que te penetre, o que te regale mi semen, o que te bañe o que te deje dormir conmigo. Sabes muy bien que es un honor todo lo que permito que me hagas."

"Pues perdona si no veo el honor, pero el que me mantengas contra mi voluntad contigo no habla muy bien de ti. De hecho te odio por violarme cada vez que quieres."

"¿Cómo puedes odiarme cuando tantas veces al día me repites cuanto me amas? Creo que estás muy confundido, podría decirle a mis demonios que hagan una poción que te libere de todo eso. Ahora que lo pienso sería una buena idea."

"¡No la tomaré! No beberé nada que tú me des."

"Lo harás por que yo le ordeno, y no me gusta que me desobedezcas. No quiero tener que golpearte para tomar la poción que con mucho amor te voy a dar. Si tienes que quedar inconciente para beberla, entonces me obligarás a lastimarte. No creas que lo hago por que no te quiero, te amo más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, es sólo que necesito domesticarte para que estés a mi lado."

"¡No soy un perro al que puedes domesticar!"

"A veces te comportas como una perra, Christopher, ahora cállate que vamos a empezar a trabajar como la pareja que somos. Tú y yo juntos, lidiaremos con los problemas que se presenten."

Wyatt chasqueó un par de veces los dedos de su mano derecha, y en seguida apareció un demonio frente a ellos, uno joven que vestía cuero negro.

"Mi señor, creo que le interesará tomar este como el primer problema del día puesto que le concierne a usted directamente."

"¿De qué se trata?", preguntó Wyatt agravando la voz para intentar parecer más importante, hecho que a Chris le pareció curioso

De inmediato apareció otro demonio sosteniendo a un hombre que Wyatt y Chris conocían muy bien, y ninguno de los dos esperaría encontrar en el inframundo.

"Papá", Chris se levantó del trono emocionado de ver a Leo frente a él, más Wyatt usó su telekinesis para regresarlo a su lugar.

"Siéntate, Christopher, te prohíbo que lo toques."

"¿Quién eres tú para decidir quién me toca y quién no?", gritó Leo sin poder soltarse del demonio,

"Has entendido mal, papá no es que tenga autoridad sobre quién te toca y quién no, se trata de que Chris es mío y le prohíbo que tenga contacto contigo. El único hombre que puede tocar soy yo. ¿Está claro, mi querubín travieso?"

"Papà, tienes que salvarme", pidió Chris sin escuchar las palabras de su captor

"Te lo advertí una vez, Christopher, no voy a tolerar tus rebeldías de ninguna manera. Es hora de que le mostremos a papá que eres mío y me des una de esas mamadas que me gustan tanto."

"Estás enfermo", gritó Leo.

"¡Christopher!, no me hagas castigarte enfrente de papá", dijo Wyatt al ver que su hermano menor no se movía, "así que es hora de que te pongas a trabajar."

Chris se levantó del trono, y también lo hizo Wyatt. El brujo doblemente bendecido dejó caer su túnica, y lo mismo con la de Chris para que quedaran los dos desnudos. Chris no tuvo otra opción que arrodillarse frente a Wyatt para engullir su pene, mientras éste último gemía y guiaba la cabeza de su querubín para que le diera todo el placer que quisiera. Todo concluyó con una explosión de placer. Chris hubiera querido que todo se hubiera acabado en ese momento, pero su hermano tenía otros planes.

Usando sus poderes, Wyatt forzó a Chris a quedar en cuatro patas frente a él y, murmurando un hechizo en voz baja, dilató el culo del joven brujo y lo llenó de deseos de ser llenado. Chris odiaba lo que estaba pasando: necesitaba que Wyatt entrara en su cuerpo, que lo partiera en dos, que lo inundara con su miembro y lo hiciera suyo. No quería esperar más, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que todo se debía a un hechizo y odió a Wyatt por manipular sus sentimientos de esa forma.

Entonces Wyatt observó a de reojo a su padre, con una sonrisa lujuriosa dibujada en sus labios, y penetró a Chris con toda su hombría. El joven brujo gimió de dolor, y Wyatt le dio una nalgada para afirmar su autoridad sobre él. La penetración continuó con fuertes estocadas que hicieron sentir en Chris varias oleadas de placer que el joven no pudo ignorar. Al final vació toda su esencia dentro del pobre Chris.

El efecto del poder de Wyatt en su hermano terminó, y éste cayó desfallecido.

"¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu hermano?", preguntó Leo asqueado.

"Por que amo a Christopher con mi vida y daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo junto a mí. No voy a tolerar que tú ni nadie lo separen de mí. ¡Guardias! Llévenselo al calabozo, ya lidiaré con él más tarde."

"No le hagas nada a papá, por favor, Wy, te lo pido."

Wyatt sonrió al saber que podía usar a Leo para el chantaje emocional con Chris.

"Por supuesto que no, mi querubín travieso, pero debes prometer que me obedecerás en todo lo que te ordene."

Sabiendo que no había otra salida para salvar a su padre, al menos por el momento, Chris decidió actuar como el sumiso. Sabía que rezongar y desobedecer a Wyatt podrá causar la muerte de Leo, así que resolvió entrar en los planes de su hermano mayor dominante.

"Por supuesto Wy, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?", dijo Chris levantándose de la tierra y besando a su hermano con fuerza en los labios, y acariciando sus duros pectorales sudados.

"No podía esperar menos de ti, Chris, sabía que me aceptarías. Entonces tenemos que adelantar la boda y la coronación. Tú serás mi reina, y gobernarás a mi lado."

Más asqueado que nunca, Chris empezó a llorar y Wyatt lo consoló en sus brazos poderosos.

"Ya, mi querido ángel, yo estoy aquí para ti."

"¿No te das cuenta, idiota?", respondió Chris, " ese es todo el problema. No sé que es lo que siento en verdad y que es lo que tú me obligas a sentir. No quiero casarme contigo por que eres mi hermano y odio lo que me obligas a hacer."

"Eso no significa que no me ames, ¿verdad?"

"En este momento no lo sé", habló Chris con la verdad.


	6. La Poción

**La Poción**

Después de lo que había sucedido en el salón del trono, Chris había sido liberado para que regresara a su habitación y descansara. Más bien lo que hizo fue tratar de crear varios planes para su escape, pero sabía que no podía salir por la puerta estando vigilada por varios demonios. ¿Cómo podía alejarse de su hermano, el delicioso amante acosador, para volver al pasado otra vez y arreglarlo todo? No quería volver a sentir los labios de su hermano, no quería volver a sentir confusión dentro de él.

Tras varias horas oyó que tocaban a la puerta, pero Chris no abrió.

"Mi querubín travieso, tengo una cena romántica preparada para ti. Déjame entrar para que me pueda cambiar está túnica. Quiero lucir perfecto para ti."

"¡No quiero! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez? No quiero seguir siendo tu juguete sexual."

"Vamos, como su no disfrutaras cada vez que entro en tu cuerpo."

"Ese no es el punto, no quiero tener placer a costa mi propia dignidad, no quiero abrirte por que no quiero."

"¡Escúchame bien, Christopher, si no abres esa puerta voy a matar a papá y si aún si no quieres, entonces te quedarás sin comer. Porque también comerás conmigo o no comerás. ¿Qué decides?"

Chris sabía que si intentaba imponerse ante la voluntad de su hermano, entonces sería culpable de la muerte de Leo. ¿Por qué Wyat tenía que complicar tanto las cosas? Cómo lo odiaba en ese momento por hacerlo elegir. A regañadientes le abrió la puerta, y su hermano entró para besarlo como nunca. Devoraba sus labios con pasión y lujuria.

"No me hagas esto, Chrissy, sabes que te amo mucho y no me gusta estar separado de ti. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bello? Me vuelves loco, me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero. Si no pensara que tenerte sangrando en la mesa me indigestaría la comida, te caería a golpes por no abrirme la puerta. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender obedecerme, mi dulce querubín?"

"Cuando el infierno se congele"

"Sabes que eso se puede arreglar fácilmente., soy el ser más poderoso del mundo. Ahora vístete con tu mejor traje, que el banquete nos espera."

Aún con su padre en mente, Chris se vistió y acompañó al brujo doblemente bendecido hasta un salón ricamente adornado con tapices y espejos. Del centro colgaba un candelabro de oro con velas encendidas. Debajo, una mesa de caoba llena de ricos manjares y dos sillas frente a frente. Wyatt sentó su hermano menor, y tomó la posición frente a él.

Wyatt levantó su copa de vino blanco, y le pidió a Chris un brindis, más el joven brujo notó que en su copa no había vino sino un líquido azul.

"¿Qué es esto, Wy?"

"Es la poción que te dije. La mejor poción de amor que existe en todo el mundo. Es concentrada y despierta sentimientos en todos los sentidos, pero sólo dura unas horas."

"¿Esperas que tome esto así nada más?"

"Si quieres que papá viva para ver otro día lo harás. La tomarás, cenarás conmigo y luego te llevaré a la cama. ¿Está claro? Ah, si intentas escupirla yo mismo te llevaré a la cama y te violaré con toda mi fuerza para matar a papá enfrente de ti, así que tu decides Christopher."

Con una sonrisa falsa, Chris levantó la copa, brindaron y tomó de aquel líquido azul. Su sabor era dulce y refrescante. Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso así que continuó bebiendo la poción toda la cena. Cuando terminaron el postre, Chris tenía un sentimiento caliente de él que no pudo aguantar más. Le quemaba las entrañas, lo obliga a ver a Wyatt como el ser más hermoso del mundo. Necesitaba de él. Lanzándose sobre la mesa, se arrastró por los restos de comida hasta llegar a su hermano mayor. Ahora era Chris quién se encargaba de devorar los labios de Wyatt.

"Oh Wy, hermoso Wy, necesito de ti, tú tienes lo único que me puede hacer feliz. Mi culo llama tu nombre. ¡Penétrame Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Hazme tuyo esta noche."

Esas eran las palabras que Wyatt estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes darle esa poción? ¿Podría dársela todos los días para tener a Chris siempre excitado con él?

Orbitaron los dos a su cuarto. Con sus poderosos músculos, Wyatt le arrancó la ropa a su hermanito y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya. Chris acarició el pecho de su hermano pidiéndole que no lo hiciera esperar más. Wyatt quiso complacer a su hermano. Volvió a usar el hecho que dilataba el culo de Chris y metió en él toda su hombria. Chris soltó un gemido de placer con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Eso era lo que quería, lo que realmente lo completaba como persona. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que lucía Wyatt cuando lo penetraba, cuando sus músculos se contraían al llenarse de sudor. Wyatt levantó los pies de su hermanito para masajear sus duros pectorales con ellos mientras Chris aprovechaba la excitación para masturbarse.

"Eres mío, Chrissy, dí que eres mío y de nadie más."

"Soy tuyo, esta noche me has hecho tuyo y lo seré para siempre. Te amo, Wy."

"También te amo, querubín travieso."

La penetración continuó hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, pero Chris no estuvo satisfecho. La poción aún tenía efectos en él, así que se abalanzó sobre su hermano para lamer su pecho y pedirle que lo volviera a penetrar, que no dejara su culo huérfano. Wyatt lo penetró una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche hasta que no pudo más y cayó dormido en la cama. Chris acarició el rostro de su hermano mayor y lo besó en la frente… ¡Cuánto lo amaba!... ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! Los efectos de la poción estaban desapareciendo y aún así recordó todo lo que había pasado.

Sentía como si lo hubieran violado. Él no quería acabar en la cama, y por efectos de la magia su hermano lo había penetrado una y otra vez. Aún había algo más, en su boca tenía el sabor del sudor y la saliva de su Wyatt. Chris se sintió asqueado y pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Wyatt estaba dormido y había bajado sus defensas. Seguramente había pedido que no lo molestaran y podría huir. Con mucho cuidado se alejó de aquella habitación y corrió desnudo por varios túneles del inframundo hasta que se encontró con un grupo de hombres que jamás había visto. De inmediato supo que no eran partidarios de Wyatt. Intentó huir, pero no tenía poderes y ellos sí. Estaba excitados y querían someterlos. Intentó gritar, pero no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarlos. Chris tuvo que sucumbir a sus caprichos sexuales. ¿Dónde estaba Wyatt para ayudarlo?


	7. La Reacción de Wyatt

**La Reacción de Wyatt**

Chris había sido llevado frente al jefe de esos demonios, su cuerpo desnudo temblaba de miedo y frío. Sus captores habían aprovechado la falta de ropa para tocar y manosear el cuerpo del joven brujo, que estaba asqueado por lo que estaba pasando. Oyó a muchos de ellos hablarse con desprecio como si él no fuera más que una prostituta barata. Lo humillaban diciéndole que lo follarían hasta la muerte. Al menos agradecía que todo eso no pasara a las acciones, pues el demonio mayor debía romperle el culo antes de regalárselo a sus súbditos.

"Cuando estés conmigo vas a ser una putita muy complaciente para todos mis demonios y tal vez luego nos venguemos de ese maldito Wyatt matándote. Nada nos daría más placer. Ahora si me permites, es momento de que entre a tu cuerpo por primera vez."

El demonio mayor se levantó de su trono, caminó detrás de Chris y le soltó una nalgada.

"Vas a ser perfecto para mí. Voy a probar al consorte del brujo más poderoso del mundo y…"

"¡Déjalo en paz!" se oyó una voz grave que hizo eco en toda la cueva.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo el propio Chris, se volvieron hacia la entrada aquel recinto para ver al poderoso Wyatt vestido todo de negro con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta apretada. Sus rizos dorados caían perfectos hasta sus hombros. Su expresión era dura.

"¡Demonios, ataquen ahora!", ordenó el demonio mayor.

Wyatt hubiera querido usar su poder para destruir a todos sus enemigos en aquel momento, pero Chris estaba en medio de ellos y no quería lastimarlo. Los demonios empezaron a lanzar sus ataques más fuertes en llamaradas, rayos y bolas de energía. Algunas golpearon el cuerpo de Wyatt hiriéndolo, otros pudieron neutralizarse por su propio poder encantado. En cuestión de minutos sólo quedó el demonio mayor a un lado de Chris.

"Te vas a arrepentir de haber tocado a mi querubín travieso, él es mío y sólo yo puedo hacer con su cuerpo lo que quiera. Vas a pagar esta ofensa muy caro."

Como siempre, Chris quiso rezongarle a su hermano mayor que él no era de su propiedad, pero dadas las circunstancias prefirió callar y bajar la cabeza. Wyatt creó una bola de fuego en su mano y con un grito la arrojó al demonio, que gritó antes de desaparecer. El brujo doblemente bendecido caminó hasta su querubín.

"¿Estas bien, amor? ¿Te hicieron algo?"

"No, nada. Creo que no hubo oportunidad de que se aprovecharan de mí. Muchas gracias por salvarme."

"No quiero que vuelvas a escaparte así, desnudo, porque los deseos que despiertas en mí también los despiertas en los demás. Vamos déjame besarte, que cuando regresemos a nuestro cuarto voy a tener que castigarte."

Chris se apartó.

"Wyatt por favor entiende que no soy tu objeto sexual. Quiero que me des libertad, que me dejes decidir si quiero estar contigo o con alguien más."

"¿Tú crees que te la voy a dejar tan fácil, Christopher? Escaparías de mi lado y no volvería a probar tus labios de azúcar."

"Pues si aprendieras a controlar tus instintos agresivos podría tratarte como mi hermano, pero ni así puedo verte."

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?", bramó Wyatt atrayendo a Chris hasta él para devorar su boca con pasión mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Chris empujó a su hermano.

"Ves, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. Tú sientes que eres el que está en control de la situación, mandas sobre mi cuerpo como si fueras mi padre y no mi hermano. ¡Mi hermano!"

Wyatt se quitó su camiseta negra apretada para mostrar su cuerpo envidiable con varias heridas leves que sangraban.

"¿Ves esto? Yo te salvé de unas de tus estupideces arriesgando mi vida. Te traje del pasado cuando estabas moribundo, y te he salvado incontables veces de todos los detractores de mi gobierno que creen que destruyéndote es la manera más fácil de llegar a mí. Por eso y mucho más me he ganado la propiedad de tu cuerpo y tu alma. Eres mío Chrissy, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirtelo?"

Chris observó las heridas y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Sabía que él tenía la culpa de ellas y en cierta forma quería agradecerle a Wyatt el que lo hubiera salvado, pero era muy orgulloso para hacerlo.

"Siento que si no me trataras tan mal, no hubiera huido. Quiero verte como mi hermano y tú sólo crees que soy tu objeto sexual."

"¿Crees que no te amo? Te he tratado como mi príncipe. Duermes en una cama de plumas…."

"pero siempre estás desnudo a mi lado", interrumpió Chris sin que Wyatt prestara atención.

"…tienes a miles de demonios que obedecerían tus órdenes sin rezongar…"

"Fuerzas del mal que tienen al mundo entero como rehén."

"Te llevo el desayuno a la cama, te preparé una cena especial y cumplo cada una de tus fantasías."

"Me forzas a comer contigo, y en la cena me diste una poción que me hizo tener sexo voluntario contigo. Sentí como si me hubieras violado, por eso huí."

"Vaya que eres tonto, mi querubín travieso, en lugar de decirme que era lo que te estaba molestando decidiste arriesgar tu vida. Pues como ya te dije, estas heridas me dan autoridad sobre tu cuerpo y la voy a usar ahora mismo."

Wyatt se desnudó frente a Chris para mostrar aún más heridas. Con su poder, colocó al joven brujo contra la pared y lo penetró con fuerza. Los gemidos de dolor de Chris se mezclaron con lo de su hermano mayor de placer.

"¡Eres mío, Christopher! Y aunque tenga que penetrarte mil veces y castigarte otras mil lo vas a aprender."

"Por favor déjame en paz."

Wyatt le soltó una nalgada con fuerza.

"Vas a aprender la lección. ¿No ves como te castigo?"

El brujo doblemente bendecido continuó con las nalgadas hasta que llegó al orgasmo y llenó a su víctima sexual con su esencia de hombre. Entonces Chris se desmayó a causa de todo lo que había pasado. Wyatt besó su frente y lo levantó en brazos como marido que lleva su novia en la noche de bodas. Lo regresaría a su habitación y se aseguraría de que no volviera a escapar. Además tenía que poner en marcha sus planes para Leo.


	8. Los Planes de Wyatt

**Los Planes de Wyatt**

Christopher Perry mojó una toalla en un cuenco de cerámica que contenía una poción sanadora, y aplicó la tela al pecho desnudo de su hermano mayor. El ardor que le provocó lo llenó de furia, le arrancó la toalla de la mano y la arrojó con sus poderes hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Eso duele!", rugió Wyatt.

"Pues si te estuvieras quieto no te dolería, dejarías que la poción te hiciera efecto y te sanara muy rápido", repuso Chris.

"Si no te hubieras escapado, no hubiera tenido que ir a salvarte de esos depravados sexuales y no me hubiera lastimado así."

"Pues si no me hubieras dado esa poción para gozar de mi cuerpo, no hubiera estado tan asqueado como para huir."

"Tú debiste aceptarme como dueño de tu cuerpo en primer lugar."

"Pues tú deberías controlar ese mal genio que tienes", contestó Chris.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Wyatt se enojara aún más y levantó su brazo para golpear a su compañero… ¡Tenía que hacerlo aprender el respeto! ¡Tenía que castigarlo! Pero la reacción de Chris al proteger su rostro entre sus manos y mirar de reojo a Wyatt con sus tiernos ojos color esmeralda, enternecieron al brujo doblemente bendecido. No podía golpear a su querubín travieso.

Wyatt hizo un movimiento con su mano, haciendo que la toalla se cubriera de orbitas negras y reapareciera en manos de Chris. El joven brujo volvió a sumergirla en la poción y la aplicó al pecho desnudo de su hermano. Wyatt cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero resistió unos cuantos segundos. Cuando se retiró la toalla, ya no había herida alguna. Así se hizo lo mismo hasta que ya no hubo nada más que curar.

"Por cierto, muchas gracias por salvarme."

"De nada", refunfuñó Wyatt.

Chris enredó entre sus dedos la toalla negra que cubría toda la parte inferior del cuerpo de su hermano y se le llevó para dejarlo totalmente desnudo.

"Quiero recompensarte por lo que has hecho dándote una de las mamadas que tanto te gustan, pero quiero que quede claro que lo estoy haciendo sólo como un premio y no porque tienes control sobre mi cuerpo."

"Antes de eso quiero que esto sea muy especial porque estás por hacer algo que según tú has odiado y ahora aceptas voluntariamente"

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó Chris desviando la mirada.

"Un beso tuyo", respondió Wyatt con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿No te basta con la mamada?"

"Sabes que no, querubín."

Con un gesto de reprobación en el rostro, Chris levantó el rostro para darle un beso gentil a su hermano en la mejilla. Esto pareció divertir mucho a Wyatt, quién negó con la cabeza.

"No te hagas el tonto, Christopher, sabes muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Yo soy el macho en esta habitación y no me gusta cuando te pasas de chistoso."

Sin nada más que rezongar, y sabiendo muy bien que su hermano se estaba aprovechando de la situación, esta vez lo besó en los labios y dejó que la lengua de Wyatt entrara a su boca para dominarlo, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desvestirlo. Chris empujó a su hermano a la cama, donde pudo lamer desde su barbilla hasta su pelvis, deteniéndose para mordisquear las tetillas de sus pectorales, pues eso le excitaba mucho. Finalmente llegó hasta su pene erecto.

"Tú sabes como me gusta", gimió Wyatt.

Chris lo engulló completo como un niño que saborea una paleta, mientras a su mente vino la primera vez que había tenido sexo con su hermano. Lo vio llegar a su cuarto en su forma adolescente, con la lujuria en sus ojos y el sudor en su pecho. Lo desnudó, lo abrazó y lo dominó con sus poderes para que le diera a una mamada. ¡Cuánto había sufrido aquel entonces y al mismo tiempo cuanto había pensado en aquella primera experiencia! A partir de esa noche a los Halliwell los habría de unir un vínculo especial, sexual y enfermizo. Chris recordaba esa mamada y volvía a sentirse como un adolescente sometido ante los bajos instintos del brujo doblemente bendecido, si cerraba los ojos y pensaba en que no era su hermano mayor la sesiones de sexo no eran tan malas. Después de todo, admitió Chris en ese momento, Wyatt era muy guapo.

Pero ¡no debía separar la imagen de ese hombre bien parecido y musculoso de la de su hermano! Eran una sola y la misma. Lo que estaba haciendo voluntariamente era incesto, y eso estaba mal bajo la regla de cualquier sociedad. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, encontrar la forma de alejarse y destruirlo. Tampoco podía olvidar que Wyatt se había proclamado la Fuente de todo Mal.

Chris no pudo seguir reflexionando, su boca se llenó de la esencia de si propio hermano mayor. Asqueado y apunto de vomitar por la experiencia, no tuvo otra opción que tragarlo si no quería recibir más golpes de Wyatt. Chris se recostó a su lado.

"Mi querubín travieso, si tan sólo supieras cuanto te amo. Nunca pensé que aceptaras voluntariamente a esto. Creo que estás listo para la ceremonia que preparé esta noche."

"¿De qué ceremonia estás hablando?"

"No te hagas el ingenuo, Christopher, tu trajecito blanco ya está en el clóset."

"No entiendo."

"Nuestra boda, tontito. Esta noche tú y yo seremos marido y mujer. ¿No te excita la idea?"

"Me da asco, y déjame dejar una cosa en claro. Prefiero morir antes hacer una cosa semejante", se levantó Chris y corrió hasta el otro lado del cuarto para huir de su hermano.

Wyatt dejó que la sangre hirviera a través de su rostro.

"No se te olvide que tengo prisionero a papá. Esta noche estaremos los dos juntos en la sala de la coronación, ya sea que tu te me unas como príncipe del infierno o que mate a papá a ti como castigo por rechazarme. De todas maneras eventualmente yo seré tu esposo. Eso no podrás cambiarlo nunca."

"¡Te odio!", gritó Chris lo más fuerte que pudo.

"Ya pensarás diferente en nuestra noche de bodas", sonrió Wyatt levantándose de la cama para abrazar a su travieso querubín.


	9. ¡Yo Protesto!

**¡Yo Protesto!**

Después de saber que tendría que casarse con su propio hermano, Chris no soportó el abrazo de Wyatt. No lo quería cerca de ninguna manera, y menos saber que lo estaba tocando. Le dio asco; le dio miedo. En un arranque de ira que no pudo comprender, Chris empujó a su hermano y le soltó un golpe en el rostro.

"¡Soy tu hermano, diablos! Piensa en que lo que estás a punto de hacer no tiene nada de natural."

Wyatt sintió que un hilillo de sangre que caía desde su boca. No comprendía el comportamiento de Chris, en momentos se mostraba amoroso y quería recompensarlo sexualmente por haberlo salvado, y al siguiente se alejaba de él con golpes e insultos. ¿Qué importaba ya? Mientras tuviera a Leo secuestrado, podía obligar a Chris a casarse con él y entonces su plan empezaría a tener resultado. De todas maneras no podría soportar esa insolencia, y le regresó el golpe a su querubín.

"¡Yo soy tu dueño! He planeado la boda y se hará como yo digo. Te voy a dejar aquí para que pienses en el daño que me estás haciendo con tus palabras. Ya nos veremos en el cementerio para realizar la ceremonia. Te recuerdo que cualquier protesta tuya terminará en la muerte de nuestro padre. Si Leo muere será tu culpa."

"¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?"

"Tú decides Christopher, las cartas están sobre la mesa: tu amor o el cadáver de papá."

Wyatt no tuve que decir nada más, ni esperar la contestación de su hermano menor. Simplemente lo dejó sólo en el cuarto para que pensara mejor en sus acciones.

Algunas horas después horas entraron varios demonios que reconoció como los guaridas más importantes del propio Wyatt. Ellos curaron a Chris, a la fuerza lo desnudaron y lo vistieron con el traje completamente blanco que le había mandando hacer Wyatt justo a la medida. Lo peinaron y lo fueron empujando por los pasillos del inframundo hasta que llegó a un viejo cementerio iluminado únicamente por antorchas. Ahí se había montado un altar sobre una de las tumbas y grupos de demonios se habían colocados a ambos lados del cementerio dejando un espacio en medio que serviría a modo de pasillo para llegar al altar. La música empezó a llenar aquel tétrico lugar.

Chris tembló de miedo.

Con un empujón, le hicieron saber al joven brujo que era momento de que empezara a desfilar por el pasillo como una novia. ¡Cómo le desagradaba esa situación! Sabía que todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre él y que los presentes lo criticaban por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Al final del pasillo se encontró con Wyatt trajeado en negro, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus rizos dorados recogidos en la nuca con una cola de caballo. Un sacerdote viejo estaba en el altar con una copa de plata entre sus manos.

"Estamos aquí reunidos", dijo el sacerdote una vez que los dos brujos estuvieron juntos. "Para unir en matrimonio maldito a Wyatt Matthew Halliwell y a Chris Perry Halliwell antes de que asciendan a sumo poder. Así que para empezar es necesario que el novio beba un poco de la sangre de su… pareja."

Chris dio paso atrás aterrado en cuanto vio el cuchillo en manos de Wyatt, y de repente tuvo una visión de su padre muerto, sin duda transmitida mentalmente por su hermano mayor. Así que no tuvo otra opción que ofrecerle su mano derecha para que la cortara. Fue sólo un piquetito y Wyatt bebió unas pocas gotas de sangre. Al menos fue suficiente por que el sacerdote asintió complacido.

"Ahora es tiempo de que cada uno recite sus votos… Wyatt.", dijo el sacerdote.

Wyatt se aclaró la garganta.

"Christopher, te he amado sobre todas las cosas desde el día que me di cuenta que tenías los ojos más hermosos del mundo. Ese tono de esmeralda es perfecto. Como tu esposo prometo enseñarte a obedecer y cumplir cada uno de tus deseos sexuales, además prometo respetarte conforme tu voluntad vaya cediendo ante la mía. Chris, ya sé que a veces no crees en mis palabras, pero te amo con todas mis fuerzas y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por tí."

Ante estas últimas palabras, Chris soltó un gruñido que su hermano mayor prefirió ignorar.

"Christopher, ahora tus votos", dijo el sacerdote.

"Creo que ya todo está dicho", contestó el brujo sin querer que sus insultos fueran a ser el motivo de la muerte de su padre.

Wyatt no quedó muy satisfecho con que su querubín no dijera alguna palabra de cariño en una ceremonia tan importante, pero al menos estaba agradecido que no saliera con sus usuales insolencias.

El sacerdote continuó:

"Ahora, siguiendo con las formalidades. Quiero preguntar si hay aquí alguien presente que esté en contra de la unión de estas dos personas…. ¿Nadie?"

"¡Yo Protesto!" se escuchó una voz a la entrada del cementerio.

Los presentes se volvieron para ver al hombre que había gritado y el rostro de Chris se encendió con una sonrisa.

"¡Primo Henry! Dime por favor que has venido a salvarme."

"Y a destruir a la Fuente de Todo Mal."

Los demonios presentes se abalanzaron sobre él y lo llevaron hasta Wyatt que alcanzó a darle un golpe en la boca del estómago.

"¿Crees que puedes forzar a Chris a tus perversiones?", jadeó Henry.

"Los dos sabemos que la única razón por la que vienes a salvar a Chris es por que lo quieres para ti. Pues déjame decirte que yo soy su dueño y en este momento me voy a convertir en algo más. Sacerdote, continúa con la ceremonia."

"Wyatt aceptas a Christopher para amarlo y respetarlo como un esposo fiel."

"Por supuesto que acepto."

"Y tú, Christopher aceptas a Wyatt para obedecerlo y serle fiel en cualquier circunstancia."

Chris no quería hablar, sabía que su primo lo había arriesgado todo para salvarlo y ahora estaba en peligro. Wyatt vio que su querubín no estaba respondiendo y tomó el cuchillo del altar para colocarlo contra el cuello de Henry.

"Habla o él se muere."

"Sí, acepto", dijo Chris lleno de miedo.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Wyatt y el de Chris empezaron a brillar por varios segundos. Cuando el efecto terminó, Wyatt rebanó la garganta de Henry y ordenó que lo dejaran junto a una tumba para que muriera desangrado.

"Ahora, mi querido querubín travieso a disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas"

"Eres el hombre más enfermo que conozco", sollozó Chris, "Nunca me acostaré contigo después de lo que acabas de hacer."

"Eso ya lo veremos. Tengo formas de convencerte", concluyó Wyatt y empezó a arrastrar a Chris hasta su cuarto.


	10. La Noche de Bodas

Dedicado a Drew Fuller en su cumpleaños.

**La Noche de Bodas**

Wyatt arrastró al pobre de Chris por varios pasillos del inframundo, mientras éste último gritaba más alto y más fuerte que nunca. Llamó a su hermano mayor asesino, violador y un sin fin de insultos más que solamente estaban haciendo enojar más a Wyatt. La boda, aunque había llegado a su completa realización en términos mágicos, había sido un fracaso y todo por los desplantes de Chris y la aparición de Henry. Wyatt no lo iba a admitir; ahora sí tenía derechos sobre su hermanito y estaba por usarlos. Después de todo era su noche de bodas.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Wyatt azotó la puerta y la cubrió con una protección mágica para evitar que Chris saliera. Entonces arrojó a su querubín travieso sobre la cama.

"Desnúdate", ordenó Wyatt.

"Estás loco si crees que voy a ceder a tus caprichos sexuales. No eres más que un asesino. No sabes como te odio."

"¡Desnúdate!", repitió Wyatt, "Es una orden de tu hombre y debes obedecerla porque estamos casados."

"Ya te dije que no. Soy tu hermano y exijo que me respetes como tal."

"No voy a tolerar una más de tus rebeldías", dijo Wyatt extendiendo los brazos para liberar su poder.

El trajecito blanco de Chris quedó hecho trizas dejando desnudo al pobre brujo en un grito de dolor, pues la rotura de la tela lo había lastimado. Wyatt no se conmovió ante las lágrimas, simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que las muñecas de Chris se levantaran y quedaran mágicamente unidas a los cabecera de la cama.

"Si tú no quieres aprovechar esta noche, entonces es tu problema. Esta es nuestra noche de bodas y estoy dispuesto a reclamar lo que es mío. Tu cuerpo me pertenece, siempre me ha pertenecido. Si tengo que violarte mil veces para que lo aprendas, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacerte. Aprenderás a obedecerme como tu amo, a respetarme como tu hermano y a amarme como tu esposo.

"¡Muérete!"

"No me obligues a cortarte la lengua", le amenazó Wyatt, "ahora si me permites es hora de la parte divertida."

Ante la mirada de terror de Chris, Wyatt empezó a quitarse su traje negro lo más lentamente que pudo revelando poco a poco cada uno de sus deliciosos músculos bronceados y marcados. Sus muslos firmes. Su pene erecto. Chris no quería lo que estaba por suceder, pero no podía quitarle la vista a su hermano y aceptar que era un digno ejemplar de hombre. Que se asemejaba en su mente a una estatua griega del dios Apolo que había visto en alguno de sus libros. Esos rizos dorados que caían hasta sus hombros lo excitaban.

Wyatt no esperó ni un solo segundo y se sentó sobre el pecho de su hermanito. Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, pero Chris volteó la cara. Wyatt le soltó un golpe en la cara.

"Si quiero besarte vas a recibir el beso y lo vas a disfrutar porque viene de tu esposo. ¿Entendiste, Christopher?"

"Sí, amo"

"¡No te hagas el chistoso!": dijo Wyatt al darle otro golpe.

Cansado y dolido, Chris dejó que su hermano le girara la cabeza y lo besara en la boca, que entrara a ella y dominara su lengua. Chris estaba harto de luchar y se preguntaba si no era mejor dejarse someter a Wyatt, si no será todo más simple y su padre podría ser feliz libre. No quería que terminara como Henry, y por supuesto no quería que Leo muriera por su causa.

"Mío, querubín travieso, eres mío para siempre. Tu cuerpo… tu olor… tu sabor…. No sabes como me vuelves loco. Te amo tanto que me obligas a hacer locuras solamente para tenerte a mi lado."

"Me da asco que me hables así de mí."

Wyatt solamente acariciaba la piel tersa de su hermanito y sentía como se deslizaba entre sus dedos, besando su pecho y sus brazos.

"Tú podrás decir todo lo que quieras, Christopher, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa. Tu pene vibra de placer cuando lo toco, y cuando te deje sólo te vas a masturbar pensando en mí. ¿Acaso lo niegas?"

"Siempre"

"No te resistas, querubín travieso, esta es nuestra noche de bodas y me parece justo que los dos disfrutemos."

"¡Te odio por lo que me haces, Wyatt!"

"Pero no puedes negar que los disfrutas y lo deseas tanto como yo"

Una vez que Wyatt estuvo seguro de que su hermano estuvo listo para él, lo penetró hasta el fondo haciéndolo gemir de dolor y placer. Las estocadas eran fuertes y firmes llevando a Chris en un viaje orgásmico sin retorno que invadía su cuerpo de oleadas de placer. Tal y como lo había dicho Wyatt, Christopher se llevo la mano derecha a su pene y empezó a frotarlo con fuerza hasta que su propio semen salto a su pecho. Wyatt aún no había terminado y continuó con la penetración hasta que llenó de su propia esencia a su hermano menor.

Entonces Wyatt liberó a Chris de la cama y al fin pudo descansar, pero en vez de eso se levantó y empezó a golpear a Wyatt en el pecho, pero en cuanto este lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza, Chris no pudo evitar besar a su hermano. Perderse en su boca y abrazarlo con cariño.

De repente tocaron a la puerta. Wyatt la abrió con un movimiento de su mano. Entró la Vidente.

"Pedí que no se me molestara en mi noche de bodas."

"Lo siento, mi señor, pero es necesario que hable con usted de algo serio."

Wyatt gruñó y dejó sólo a Chris en la cama con la promesa de que volvería para penetrarlo una vez más.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Es el brujo, mi señor. El cuerpo de Henry no aparece por ningún lado y temo que pueda tener acceso al amo Christopher en cualquier momento. No hay tiempo que perder, si quiere que el brujo se quede a su lado debe pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan", y la vidente le dio un frasco con una poción rosa.

"Si hago esto mi pequeño Chris me odiará para siempre."

"Pero no podrá separarse de su lado, los unirá un lazo aún más fuerte. Es necesario empezar a pensar en el futuro."

Wyatt le arrebató la poción y regresó a su cuarto. Chris lo esperaba en la cama, temeroso de que su hermano mayor estuviera excitado otra vez.


	11. Aprenderás a Valorarme

**Aprenderás a Valorarme**

Cuando Chris despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazado al pecho desnudo de su hermano. Lo sintió húmedo de sudor. Al abrir los ojos sintió que una mano poderosa le acarició la cabeza de una forma tierna, y Chris no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Sabía lo que había pasado con el trajecito blanco hecho trizas en la alfombra, la ceremonia fracasada, la muerte de Henry, y la noche de bodas. Chris no pudo evitar sentir odio por su hermano mayor. Lo soltó y se levantó de la cama sin poder quitarle la vista a su cuerpo desnudo.

"¿Despierto tan temprano, mi querubín travieso?", pregunto Wyatt con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta tan tranquilo después de haber arruinado mi vida con tus delirios de grandeza, poder y lujuria? Mataste a Herny, encerraste a papá en el calabozo y me obligaste a casarme contigo. ¿Se te hace normal que un hermano le haga eso a otro?"

"Se me hace normal que un amante proteja al otro a pesar de todo y lo ame con locura, Chris."

"¡Pues te odio! No me importa que me hayas obligado a casarme contigo, nunca serás mi esposo. Nunca seré tuyo."

Wyatt se levantó, mostrando su portentosa desnudez que marcaba sus duros músculos bronceados.

"Ya te dije que me vas a aprender a respetar, y hoy aprenderás a valorarme por lo que soy, y por lo que siento por ti. Dices que me odias y no me quieres, pero ¿Podrías soportar tu vida si en lugar de mí fueras de otro hombre?"

"¿Dé que estás hablando?", pregunto Chris asustado.

Wyatt sólo tuvo que tronar los dedos un par de veces para que apareciera junto a él un demonio de una edad y complexión similar a la de Wyatt, con piel tostada y cabello negro. De inmediato, Chris se dio cuenta que aquel hombre era muy bien parecido, pero ¿Qué estaba planeando su hermano con él?

"Viólalo, así aprenderá que yo soy lo mejor que puede tener", ordenó Wyatt.

"¿Qué? Estás mal Wyatt, te juro que un día de estos te voy a destruir", replicó Chris mientras intentaba correr hacia la puerta, tan sólo para encontrarla cerrada.

No podía orbitar, no tenía forma de salir de ahí y todos sus poderes estaban bloqueados por su propio hermano mayor, el que le había pedido a un demonio que lo violara.

Aquel hombre llegó hasta Chris, y no le importó que temblara por el miedo. Se le había dado una orden y tenía que cumplirla. Aprovechando la desnudez de ambos, el demonio arrastró el débil cuerpo del brujo hasta el lecho en el que pocas horas antes había tenido la noche de bodas con Wyatt. Chris lloró y pataleó pidiéndole ayuda a su hermano mayor, pero esté sólo se cruzó de brazos y observó la escena con perversa diversión.

"Te dije que aprenderías a valorarme como hermano y amante, Christopher, y es necesario que me compares con otro hombre para que sepas que soy lo mejor para ti."

Chris quedó tendido boca arriba mientras el demonio se encargaba de prepararlo para la penetración. Para evitar que golpeara a su demonio, Wyatt ató las manos de su querubín a los postes de la cabecera, pero en lugar de usar magia simplemente utilizó los pedazos de tela blanca que habían quedado del trajecito en el que se había casado Chris.

Una vez que el brujito sometido estuvo listo, el demonio se encargó de penetrarlo con su grueso pene, mientras Chris gemía aún pidiendo la ayuda de su hermano. Se notaba que Wyatt estaba muy excitado y le hubiera gustado estar en lugar del demonio poseyendo el cuerpo de Chris, pero sabía que tenía que enseñarle una lección.

"Es por tu bien, Christopher", le dijo Wyatt con su tono autoritario mientras empezaba a masturbarse, excitado por la escena.

Justo cuando el demonio estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y estaba por llenar las entrañas del pobre Chris con su esencia de hombre, Wyatt vio que el cuerpo de su demonio vibraba. Creando una bola de energía en su mano izquierda, pues con la derecha aún se masturbaba, destruyó al demonio. Chris sintió un calor excitante en su culo mientras el demonio desaparecía de su vista, y lo único que le quedó fue llorar.

Apiadándose del dolor de su hermano menor, Wyatt liberó a Chris y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Perdón, querubín, no quise hacerte daño. Ahora entiendo que lo que te acabo de hacer fue un error. No quiero verte sufrir así y menos por un capricho mío, pero quería que me valoraras. Quiero que me digas la verdad: cuando estabas siendo violado por el demonio, ¿No deseabas que fuera yo?"

"Deseaba que no tuviera que pasar por esto."

"Sé honesto, Christopher, no estoy para juegos y si me haces enojar otra vez podrías obligarme a hacer otra cosa de la que después me arrepienta."

"Eres mi hermano y te amo por lo que eres, pero de ahí a preferir que tú abuses de mí en lugar de un demonio desconocido, prefiero que lo hagas tú."

Wyatt lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó hasta él para darle un beso en la boca. Chris intentó resistirse y empujarlo, pero participó en el beso como una batalla de serpientes salvajes en la que dominaba siempre Wyatt. Al separarse, el hermano mayor sonrió al perderse en los ojos verdes de Chris.

"Así me gusta que me ames, esposo mío", suspiró Wyatt, "Creo que estás listo para dar el siguiente paso."

El brujo doblemente bendecido fue hasta la cómoda y sacó del cajón la poción que la vidente le había dado algunas horas antes. Chris notó su color y consistencia, y de inmediato supo de que se trataba.

"¡No!, de ninguna manera me vas a hacer tomar eso. No me puedes eso, Wy, no a mí. Recuerda que soy tu hermano y lo que estás haciendo está mal."

"Tú decides, puedo traer a papá o te tomarás la poción. ¿Qué decides?"

Chris le arrebató la poción a su hermano, le quitó la tapa al frasquito y lo bebió toda. El corazón de Wyatt saltaba lleno de lujuria.


	12. Una Poción para Chris

**Una Poción para Chris**

En cuanto Chris tomó la poción que le había dado Wyatt, sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba varios centímetros y empezaba a brillar de un modo muy especial. Al volver a tocar el suelo, sintió el poderoso abrazo de su hermano mayor, y un beso en la mejilla.

"No quiero. No me hagas esto, Wy", gimió Chris al empezar a llorar.

Pero Wyatt estaba muy emocionado con su plan de tener a Chris a su lado, y ni siquiera las lágrimas de su querubín iban a detenerlo esta vez. Estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.

"No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Vas a ser mío para siempre y creo que esta es la manera correcta de hacerlo. Por favor no pongas esa cara, tú me estás obligando a llegar a estos extremos con tus comportamientos agresivos. No me dejas amarte de la manera correcta."

"¡No lo hagas!"

Wyatt se concentró en darle un beso, en explorar los placeres recónditos de su boca y aspirar ese dulce aliento que lo volvía loco. Dominarlo con su propia lengua, dejar que los sentimientos de Chris se derritieran ante su fuerza para que Wyatt no sólo pudiera poseerlo físicamente, sino también sentimentalmente."

"Vamos, Christopher, mírame a los ojos y díme que no quieres que esto suceda."

Chris hizo justamente eso, levantó la cabeza y se perdió en la mirada poderosa de su hermano. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¿Se estaba dando cuenta Wyatt del tiempo que tardaba para contestar a su comentario?

"Pues si crees que alguna vez pueda llegar a quererte, púdrete."

"Tal vez tu boca lo niegue mil veces, pero tu cuerpo se estremece con cada beso que te doy, y sé que tu corazón salta cada vez que tienes la oportunidad de verme desnudo. ¿Qué caso tiene ya negarlo? Sabes muy bien que la poción que te di sirve para que un brujo sea capaz de procrear con la apropiada semilla de su amante. Tú y yo somos esposo."

"Porque tuviste el descaro de amenazarme con la muerte de papá"

"¡No me interrumpas!", gritó Wyatt haciendo temblar las paredes de la cueva, "por una razón o por otra decidiste casarte conmigo y juntos tuvimos nuestra noche de boda. Creo que es normal que en la vida de cualquier joven pareja que tenga hijos, y tú me los vas a dar. Tengo aproximadamente una hora para depositar mi esencia en ti y entonces quedes embarazado."

"No soy tu perra."

"¿De verdad piensas que sólo te quiero por el sexo? Pues sí creo que eres excepcional en eso, y no he descubierto persona en el mundo que de mamadas mejor que tú, pero lo que siento por ti va mucho más allá de eso. Te amo, y daría la vida por ti."

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Chris ilusionado.

"¿Acaso alguna vez te he mentido, mi querubín travieso?"

"Muchas veces."

Wyatt soltó una carcajada.

"Fueron por tu propio bien. Así que ahora ya lo sabes, te amo con locura y si no me dejas penetrarte en este momento, entonces lo voy a tener que hacer a la fuerza y no te va a gustar. Pero de que te voy a preñar hoy, lo voy a hacer."

"Y dices que no soy tu perra."

Wyatt lo volvió a tomar de la cabeza para atraerlo hasta sí y besarlo con fuerza. Chris no opuso resistencia, sino que participó con su hermano en este gesto de amor.

"No, no eres mi perra. Eres mi querubín travieso. No niegues que me deseas con lujuria de la misma manera que yo a ti. Cuando estas desnudo no puedes cubrirte, tu pene se erecta con el roce mis manos, con mis labios, y con mi cuerpo. ¡Te quiero en la cama ahora!"

"Con una condición, Wy. Yo quiero penetrarte también. Quiero saber que se siente estar sobre el brujo más poderoso del mundo."

"Nadie lo ha hecho, nadie me ha penetrado. No voy a permitir que ni siquiera tú…"

"Si no aceptas, no tendrás hijos."

"Te puedo violar."

"Abortaré", respondió Chris orgulloso de su idea, "si quieres embarazarme y que acepte voluntariamente, vas a tener que dejar que te penetre…"

"Ya lo veremos, Chrissy, ahora ¡A la cama!"

Sin que Wyatt se lo tuviera que repetir dos veces, Chris se movió hasta la cama, se recostó lentamente y levantó las piernas de manera que Wyatt pudiera ver la entrada del culito que tanto le gustaba. El brujo doblemente bendecido usó una crema mágica para dilatar a su querubín, y una vez que estuvo listo Wyatt recargó las piernas de su hermanito sobre sus hombros, de manera que el cuerpo de Chris estuviera a la altura de su pene, y sin más pensamientos que lujuriosos en su mente, le dio la primera estocada con su potente hombría. Chris gimió de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de placer. Era el momento que estaba esperando, y las poderosas penetraciones que hacían a Chris llegar hasta el cielo y de regreso, por lo menos hasta que el cuerpo de Wyatt se contrajo, mostrándolo aún más grande, con el sudor aperlado sobre sus fuertes músculos. De repente el brujo menor sintió el semen de Wyatt inundando su entrañas, y a diferencia de los otros encuentros sexuales, sintió que aquel líquido se movía en su interior como si estuviera vivo y absorbido por sus órganos internos.

Wyatt observó como su hermanito se retorcía en la cama como si estuviera lleno de dolor, y cuando se quedó calmado, se acostó junto a él y le dio un beso en la frente. El brujo poderoso acarició el pecho débil de su nuevo esposo.

"Ya todo pasó, querubín, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar nueve meses y estaremos unidos para siempre. Nada me da mas gusto que te unas a mí."

"Jamás me uniré a ti y a tu mundo de maldad. Ni siquiera sé que me llevó a esto que acabamos hacer."

"¿No será por amor, querido?"

Chris se tomó un segundo antes de contestar.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero jamás seré tu perra. Además hicimos un trato, y ahora es mi turno dominarte. Quiero poseer al brujo más poderoso del mundo, quiero hacerlo mío y hacerlo pagar por todas las violaciones que me ha hecho."

"Ya te dije que nadie me ha penetrado, de verdad no quiero…"

"Te vas a someter si no quieres que vaya con alguno de tus demonios y les ordene que me ataquen en el vientre. Así que flojito y cooperando."

Wyatt hizo un puchero, pero no le quedó más que obedecer a su hermanito. Estaba por pagar todas las violaciones a Chris.


	13. La Venganza de Chris Perry

**La Venganza de Christopher Perry**

Chris estaba dispuesto a vengarse de su hermano, y lo más extraño de todo es que nunca había planeado que su venganza se llevara a cabo de una forma sexual. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? ¿Acaso estaba empezando a ceder a cada uno de los encantos varoniles de su hermano? ¡No! De ninguna manera podía empezar a pensar eso, tenía que rechazar a Wyatt a toda costa. El grave problema estaba en que su estupidez de dejarse perder en los ojos de su hermano y en la vida de su padre, había tomado una poción que le permitía concebir. Incluso para ese momento la semilla estaba plantada en su interior, y con mucho asco se dio cuenta que daría vida a algo que había sido formado por ese vínculo sexual enfermizo que compartían.

Wyatt temblaba porque no sabía lo que su hermano menor estaba por hacerle en venganza, y por primera vez lo iba a dejar hacer y deshacer sin regañarlo. Se sometería a su voluntad sin decir una sola palabra. Después de todo eso era saber que Chris lo estaba aceptando de alguna forma y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran juntos. Amándose hasta la muerte.

Chris se acercó a Wyatt perdiéndose en su mirada poderosa, y en un abrazo en el que pudo sentir su espalda ancha bien trabajada en el gimnasio le dio un beso profundo en la boca, en donde por primera vez fue él quién dominó la lengua del macho doblemente bendecido.

"¿Sabes donde quiero hacerlo, Wy? ¿Dónde quiere romperte ese culito virgen que tienes?"

"¿Dónde?", preguntó Wyatt asustado.

"Recuerdas la primera vez que me obligaste a darte una mamada, cuando destruiste mi inocencia por una calentura sexual tuya. Cuando me hiciste madurar a la fuerza solamente porque tenías un caprichos; recuerdas que fue en nuestra habitación de la mansión Halliwell."

"¿Cómo iba a olvidar esa primera vez? Fue tan especial que ese cuarto esta sellado para que yo lo visite al menos una vez a la semana y ma masturbe pensando en ti."

"Ahí es donde quiero que lo hagamos, Wy. Llévame esta allá para que pueda destrozarte el trasero de la misma forma en como tú lo hiciste."

Aún abrazados, Wyatt empezó a mordisquear la oreja izquierda de su querubín travieso mientras ambos se cubrían de órbitas negras que, con cierta lentitud, los hicieron desaparecer y los transportaron hasta el cuarto de la Mansión Halliwell que había pedido Chris. Aprovechado esa unión que tenían, Chris empezó a mordisquear los pectorales de su hermano, mientras éste gemía de placer.

"Ahora, Wy, quiero que te hinques frente a mí tal y como yo lo he hecho muchas veces. Entonces tomarás mi pene y lo mamarás como un animal que sólo quiere sexo. Me darás el placer que muchas veces yo te he dado y que tú siempre me has negado."

"Chrissy, estaba pensando que mejor…"

"¡Hazlo, o tu hijo muere!, gritó Chris, y Wyatt supo que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer.

Wyatt gruñó ante la humillación y se hincó frente al cuerpo desnudo de su querubín de manera que tuvo su pene frente a él, tan similar al suyo en forma pero sin el grosor. No quería mamar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía iba a perder a su Chris. Con lentitud y ternura lo engulló lentamente y empezó a masajearlo con su lengua de manera que su hermanito menor empezara a gemir de placer. Era justo lo que él quería y le estaba gustando, estaba disfrutando cada segundo de aquella mamada, y en cuanto Chris se corrió en su boca, Wyatt se levantó con un puchero.

"Trágatelo todo", ordenó Chris.

Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

"Tú me obligaste a hacerlo incontables veces, ahora quiero hacerte pasar por la misma humillación. Saborea de la leche familiar."

El brujo doblemente obedecido no le quedó más que obedecer y en cuanto lo hizo una mueca de asco que divirtió mucho a su querubín travieso. Chris lo tomó del cuello y lo llevó hasta así para besarlo mientras acariciaba sus rizos dorados.

"Ha llegado el momento, Wy.", susurró Chris de manera que su hermano pudo sentir su aliento pesado en él.

"Por favor no lo hagas, nadie me ha penetrado y tengo miedo."

"Pero es necesario para que sientas lo que yo siento cada vez que me humillas. Quiero te duela, quiero romper tu dignidad de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste. Ahora túmbate sobre la cama en la que me robaste la virginidad."

"Si te detienes ahora prometo tratarte mejor", lloriqueó Wyatt ante la sorpresa de su hermano.

"Sobre la cama", repitió Chris dándose un golpe en el vientre que hizo que su hermano se estremeciera.

Wyatt observó la cama en silencio, y vio que aún tenías las cobijas que había elegido a los once años. Se recostó sobre ella y sintió como Chris le aplicaba la poción dilatadora a la entrada de su culo. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a suceder, y más cuando sintió la punta del pene de su hermano en su trasero. Poco a poco Chris empezó a empujar desgarrando las entrañas de Wyatt, que sólo gemía de dolor. Aunque poco a poco empezó a sentir también ciertas oleadas de placer. En cuestión de segundos el pene de Chris estaba hasta el fondo y Wyatt estaba gimiendo lo más fuerte que podía con su ronca voz de macho doblemente bendecido.

Aprovechando que tenía a su merced a su hermano, Chris empezó a dar potentes estocadas en las que intentaba vengarse de toda la humillación a la que había sido sometido. Tomó las caderas de Wyatt para forzar aún más la entrada y hacerlo sentir más dolor en un culo que acaba de dejar de ser virgen. Para colmo de Wyatt, vino aún una humillación mucho peor pues pronto sintió fuertes trallazos de semen en su interior que escurrían en sus entrañas. Supo entonces que con ese orgasmo su hermanito menor lo había marcado para siempre como su propiedad de la misma manera que él lo había hecho.

Se recostaron los dos en la cama y por primera vez, y sin que Wyatt se lo pidiera, su hermanito lo abrazó, besó sus fuertes pectorales, y se recostó sobre su pecho fuerte como si ésta fuera su almohada para dormirse ahí. Así supo Wyatt que no había importado todo lo que había sufrido en ese último encuentro sexual, pues los había unido mucho más de lo que ellos hubieran querido. El brujo doblemente bendecido empezó a acariciar el pelo negro de su amado querubín travieso y éste se dejo.

Con un brillo especial apareció La Vidente personal de Wyatt.

"Mi señor, ¿Recuerda cuando le dije que era necesaria su inmediata coronación como La Fuente? Pues los tiempos se han complicado por haber elegido el amor de ese brujo en lugar de su ascenso al poder. Pronto tendrá que elegir entre la vida de su esposo o la suya."

"¿Me estás amenazando?", dijo Wyatt enseñando los dientes, pero manteniendo la voz baja para no despertar a su angelito.

"No sólo estoy diciendo que el brujo Henry puede traer muchos problemas."

"Aún tengo a Leo, y es hora de usarlo para algo útil. Después de todo mi querubín ya está de mi lado."

Con una mueca de asco, La Vidente desapareció."


	14. Visitando a Leo

**Visitando a Leo**

La mañana siguiente resultó hermosa para Chris, se asomó por la ventana y vio cómo los rayos del sol lo rodeaban. Estando tanto tiempo encerrado en la cueva, había olvidado lo que era ver el cielo azul, con el astro rey rodeado de nubes esponjosas como bolas de algodón. Todo era hermoso. De momento, Chris se llevó las manos a su vientre y recordó que el día anterior había tomado una poción que le había dado Wyatt para que se pudiera embarazar.

De repente sintió pasos detrás de él, y como dos poderosos brazos lo envolvían en un abrazo fuerte y delicioso. Entonces sintió el beso húmedo y caliente de Wyatt en su cuello. El olor de su aliento impregnó el ambiente.

"Buenos días, mi querubín. ¿Cómo te levantaste hoy?"

"No lo sé, por un lado no puedo olvidar que el día anterior quejaste que uno de tus demonios me violara, luego me impregnaste. Por el otro no puedo olvidar que por tu amor a mí y para no perderme, dejaste a un lado tu orgullo y me trajiste aquí para que yo te penetrara y me robara la virginidad de tu trasero."

"Aún sigues dudando que te amo, cariño."

Chris soltó un suspiro profundo.

"No es eso, pero tengo que pensar muchas cosas. Sobre todo para nuestro hijo. Ten en cuenta que todo es nuevo para mí y que tengo problemas con estar enamorado de mi hermano y con que tú seas la Fuente de todo Mal."

"¿Acaso no te basta con mi cariño, Chrissy?"

"Creo que no. Necesito que me des tiempo para aceptar todo esto, y te pido que consideres la opción de dejar el inframundo en paz para que vivamos juntos. Como amantes."

Wyatt se inclinó de nuevo para besar el cuello de su hermano menor repetidas veces.

"Eso nunca, tienes que aprender a aceptar a tu hombre cuál tal es. Yo soy tu dueño y por eso vas a hacer lo que te pida siempre. ¿Verdad que sí? Dime que lo harás porque me amas."

Chris se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con aquel hombre musculoso, y de inmediato empezó a darle de golpes en los pectorales hasta que Wyatt lo detuvo de las muñecas.

"¿Qué te pasa, Chrissy?"

"Yo estoy tratando de aceptar lo que eres, de cambiar por ti y por el amor que apenas estoy aceptando que siento por ti ¡Y tú me sales con esto! Que eres mi hombres, que eres mi dueño, que debo obedecerte. Te voy a decir una cosa, hasta que no aprendas a dejar ese comportamiento atrás no podré empezar a amarte. Y te doy un ultimátum, o cambiar en los próximos nueve meses o puedes olvidarte de ver a tu hijo."

Wyatt sonrió levemente.

"Hablando de nuestro hijo, ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una visita a papá para darle la feliz noticia? Al fin juntos, casados y esperando un hijo."

"Como siempre con tus ideas enfermas, Wy. Prefiero que papá no se entere de esto."

Wyatt soltó un gruñido.

"Dije que vamos a ir a verlo ¡Y esa es una orden!"

Wyatt tomó a Chris de los hombros y forzó un beso en su boca, de tal forma que Chris sintió como su lengua era dominada por la de su hermano. Y en ese delicioso y caliente abrazo, los hermanos Halliwell desaparecieron en un remolino de órbitas.

Reaparecieron de nuevo en una cueva oscura que Chris jamás había visto. Las únicas fuentes de luz eran las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Chris, vistiendo nada más que sus ajustados bóxers negros, siguió al cuerpo desnudo de su hermano que se deslizaba entre las piedras. Pronto estuvieron en un cuarto en donde los dos hermanos Halliwell pudieron ver a su padre tras una rejas oxidadas.

"¡Chris! Dime que estás bien, que este maldito bastardo no te ha hecho daño", exclamó Leo.

Wyatt gruñó y toda la cueva tembló.

"Cuando te dirijas al príncipe del inframundo lo harás con respeto, ¿Me oíste Leo? Él ya no es tu hijo, ahora es mi esposo y próximamente será la madre de mi hijos, si es que así se puede decir de alguna manera."

"¿Qué diablos le hiciste?"

Wyatt soltó una carcajada socarrona llena de maldad, que hizo estremecer a Chris, y el joven Halliwell no supo si abrazar a su hermano para aplacar su furia o bien correr hacia su padre, a pesar de la reacción agresiva que pudiera tener de Wyatt. En lugar de eso sólo se quedó temblando en el mismo lugar.

"No le hice nada, él sólo caminó por el altar y sólo tomó la poción para embarazarse. Ahora me ama más que nunca y esta misma noche seremos coronados como rey y reina del inframundo. En pocas palabras en algunas horas seré conocido como La Fuente de Todo Mal más poderosa que jamás haya existido y tú estarás ahí para apoyarnos."

"Eso no sucederá jamás, Wyatt. Prefiero morir antes que ver todo lo que le haces a Chris."

"Hay formas de hacerte entender. ¡Guardias! Deténgalo y traigan la poción que ordené."

De la nada aparecieron tres demonios desnudos con grandes músculos marcados y llenos de sudor. Abrieron la jaula y entraron sosteniendo a Leo con fuerza. Uno de ellos tenía un frasquito lleno de líquido verde y forzarlo a Leo a que se bebiera el contenido. El ángel se convulsionó violentamente y cuando volvió en sí, Chris notó que su mirada era diferente, casi perversa.

"¡Suéltenlo!", ordenó Wyatt.

Al ser liberado, Leo caminó hasta su hermano mayor, lo tomó de la nuca y forzó un beso en donde la lengua de Wyatt pudo batallar con la de su padre.

"Esto es por todas las molestias que te he causado. ¿Me perdonas, amo Wyatt?"

"Por supuesto, Leo", sonrió Wyatt de un modo perverso.

Leo se volvió hacia Chris y repitió la misma acción besando a su hijo menor, y por más que éste se resistió al beso Wyatt se estaba excitando. Claramente ya mostraba una erección.

"Me prepararé para la ceremonia", dijo Leo al terminar el beso, y desapareció en un remolino de órbitas negras.

"¿Qué diablos le diste a papá?", preguntó Chris.

"Una poción a base de mi sangre, que mandé a hacer especialmente para papá. El único problema es que la debe tomar cada veinticuatro horas para que siga en ese estado de maldad autómata. Ahora, me tienes muy excitado querubín ¿Qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos un poco en nuestro lecho matrimonial antes de arreglarnos para la ceremonia?"

"¿Ceremonia?"

"Que tontito eres, se ve que no has prestado atención a lo que está pasando aquí. Esta noche llevaremos a cabo la coronación. Ahora vamos a la cama, que no aguanto las ganas de violarte."

Los dos hermanos Halliwell salieron de aquella cueva, y los tres demonios desaparecieron de ahí como si no hubieran sido más que viento. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que toda la escena había sido observada por Henry, que ya estaba planeando la liberación de Chris.


	15. La Coronación

**La Coronación**

No importaba cuanto luchara Chris, y cuantos insultos gritara en aquella cueva que usaban de habitación matrimonial, cuando Wyatt estaba excitado tenía el cuerpo de su querubín travieso para descargar esas hormonas. El joven Halliwell estaba recostado bocabajo sobre la cama, detenido por el poder del brujo doblemente bendecido que lo había sometido una vez más a su poder. Con cuidado dejó que su cuerpo bajara y su pene hiciera presión sobre el culo indefenso de Chris, mientras éste gemía a causa de la lenta penetración.

"Vamos, no me digas que sientes dolor por lo que te estoy haciendo, Chrissy. Bien sabes que te gusta, que soy tu hombre. Te gusta ser mi hombre."

"Odio que me hables así, ¡Vete al infierno!", gimió Chris.

"Ya estamos en él, querido. Tú conmigo. Además de lo advierto, querubín, vas a tener que dejar de hablar así porque no quiero que nuestro hijo use esas palabrotas. No me obligues a castigarme."

"Como si embarazarme no fuera… suficiente… castigo… ¡diablos! Yo quiero… no… sí… por favor no partes Wy"

Wyatt le soltó una nalgada.

"Ese es mi chico, sabía que tarde o temprano el bebé empezaría a tener influencia sobre tu cuerpo. Tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo para estás totalmente sometido a mi voluntad."

"Siempre tuyo, Wy…. Por siempre tuyo. Por favor no pares. Necesito de ti, aliméntame con tu leche."

Los dos hermanos quedaron envueltos en juego de gemidos y caricias, hasta qu Wyatt llegó al orgasmo que tanto había esperado y vació todo su juego en las entrañas de Chris, quién de inmediato volvió en sí.

"¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué he hecho?", gritó Chris levantándose de la cama y alejándose de su hermano lo más posible.

"Hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi querubín travieso."

"Tú planeaste todo esto, me embarazaste para que el bebé pudiera ejercer alguna influencia sobre mí. Nada mira lo que acabo de hacer, me diste la poción ayer y hoy ya estoy ya me estoy sintiendo así. Dime ¿Qué será de mí en un par de meses?"

"Ya no tendrás más voluntad que la mía, y más sentimientos que los que yo te ordene tener. Me obligaste a hacer esto porque no me querías."

"¿Y cuando nazca tu hijo?"

Espero que hayas aprendido el placer de estar a mi lado y entonces de verdad me ames como hombre. Si no tendré que volver a embarazarte."

Chris escupió hacia la cama, donde Wyatt estaba sentado en toda su desnudez.

"Entonces supongo que en cuanto tenga completo control de mi voluntad me cortaré las venas y tú serás el único responsable."

"Deja ya de decir tonterías, Chrissy, y vístete que ya sabes que muy pronto seremos coronados como los reyes del inframundo."

Chris trató de luchar contra esa orden, pero había algo dentro de él que lo obligaba a obedecer. Su cuerpo no obedecía a sus órdenes, y su mente de vio inundaba de pensamientos placenteros sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Wyatt. Sin realmente querer hacerlo, se acercó a su hermano mayor acarició sus duros pectorales y le dio un beso profundo en la boca, donde se dejó dominar por la lengua de su hermano.

"Lo que tú digas, Wy", dijo Chris odiándose por haber sacado esas palabras.

En cuestión de tan sólo unas horas, los dos hermanos Halliwell vestían ya sus túnicas negras ceñidas a la cintura con un lazo del mismo color. Sobre el pecho tenían bordado con hilo de oro un pentagrama.

"No sabes como te odio por lo que estás haciendo", dijo Chris.

"Pero de todas maneras lo hiciste, me obedeces y me amas."

"Porque tu poción me está obligando a hacerlo. Me hace sentir cosas que no quiero. Si ya estaba empezando a amarte ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto?"

"Para asegurarme que siempre estuvieras a mi lado. Temí que dudaras, y confundieras lo que piensas sobre el inframundo con los sentimientos que tienes por mí. Sabía que desde hace tiempo me querías como hombre, ero no podías aceptarlo porque primero me veías como un demonio cualquiera, pero después de muchas sesiones de sexo y un embarazo bien planeado, al fin pudiste unirte a mí. ¿No lo ves, Chris? Después de todo mi domesticación está funcionando y pronto serás el esclavo fiel y servicial al que puedo amar como hermano, esposa y madre de mis hijos."

"¡Te odio!"

"Puedes repetirlo cuantas veces quieras, pero en el fondo sientes otra cosa, ahora acompáñame a la coronación."

Wyatt tomó delicadamente la mano de Chris, y los dos quedaron envueltos en un torbellino de órbitas negras que los llevaron hasta una sala enorme llena de antorchas, donde ya los esperaba Leo.

"Estoy orgulloso por lo que van a hacer, hijos, ningún Halliwell había llegado tan lejos como ustedes. Wyatt, prométeme que violarás a tu hermano por mí esta noche, se ve tan sexy bien peinado y con esa túnica negra."

"Lo haré, papá", respondió Wyatt ante la mirada de asco de Chris.

Wyatt y Chris, tomados de la mano, caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a un altar donde los esperaba un sacerdote con el Grimoire abierto en el hechizo de la coronación. Repitieron cada palabra que aquel sacerdote negro les dijo hasta que les ofreció una daga de oro. Wyatt tomó a la fuerza la palma derecha de su hermano y dejó que el arma dorada rebanara parte de su palma para que la sangre cayera sobre las hojas del libro, después hizo lo mismo con la palma de su mano. Esperaron algunos segundos y ambos cuerpos se elevaron en el aire, en un brillo especial que cegó a todos los demonios presentes.

Al terminar aquel efecto mágico, los dos hermanos se abrazaron fundido en un beso profundo. Entonces ya eran rey y reina del inframundo; la fuente de todo mal a un lado su querubín travieso.

"Chrissy, ahora te pido que vayas a nuestro lecho matrimonial y me esperes. Quiero arreglar unos asuntos importantes con ciertos demonios. En cuanto termine jugaremos en la cama como marido y mujer."

Gruñendo por aquellas palabras, Chris caminó por varios pasillos en el inframundo hasta que llegó a su cuarto, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación se dio cuenta que esa noche aún tenía más sorpresas para él.

"Tenemos que hablar, primito", dijo Henry, "Creo que tengo la forma de ayudarte."

Y sin decir nada más, tomó a Chris de los hombros para llevarlo hasta su boca y el joven brujo dejó que lo besaran; no estaba pensando en Wyatt.


	16. Lo que Henry tenía que Decir

**Lo que Henry tenía que Decir**

Chris dejó que su primo lo besara, no sólo estaba feliz de verlo después de todo ese tiempo que lo había considerado muerto, sino también estaba contento de tener en su boca al primer hombre al que había amado en su vida. Pero de repente pensé en lo que seguramente ya llevaba en su vientre, en el amor que tenía en Wyatt y que había florecido en aquellos últimos días. Casi como un impulso inconciente, Chris empujó a su primo lejos de él y se talló ma no contra su boca esperando que el sabor tan delicioso que había probado en Henry desapareciera.

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi habitación y besarme?"

"Me atrevo porque te amo, Chris, no se te olvide que juntos planeamos que fueras al pasado para salvar este futuro, que fuiste el primer hombre al que amé y que he arriesgado todo para venir y salvarte de esa… de tu… de la Fuente de todo Mal en que se ha convertido Wyatt."

Chris le soltó una cacheta, lo que provocó que Henry diera algunos pasos hacia atrás y, confundido, se sentara sobre la cama. Su mirada llena de lágrimas estaba fija en Chris.

"No hables mal de Wyatt, ¿Acaso no entiendes que él es ahora mi esposo? ¿El padre de mi hijo? ¿Qué me ha ungido como su reina? Nada te da el derecho de destruir tu felicidad solamente porque no puedes superar el amor que tuvimos y que ya murió. ¡Nada!"

"¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Chris, teníamos una relación juntos. Tú y yo nos íbamos a casar cuando todo esto terminara, cuando regresaras del pasado a un mejor futuro. Te llevaste el anillo de compromiso para que me recordaras siempre. ¿Qué cambió?"

"Cambió que Wyatt fue más persistente que tú en…"

"¿Domesticarte? Porque eso es lo que ha estado haciendo. Mandé a tu padre para que los hiciera entrar en razón, pero parece que Wyatt ya encontró una forma traerlo a su lado. Ahora te he perdido también a ti. Supongo que no vas a querer el regalo que traje."

"¿Qué regalo?", preguntó Chris con la voz entrecortada.

Henry sacó de sus ropas una botellita que brillaba con un líquido naranja.

"Esto que tengo aquí es una poción que hará que el mal del bebé que crece dentro de ti, no tenga influencia en tu cuerpo. Ya no serás un esclavo de Wyatt solamente porque te embarazó. Voy a dejar que la tomes, y cuando te hayas desintoxicado de lo que crece en ti, entonces volveré y tendremos una conversación coherente. ¿Está claro?"

Chris asintió, tomó la poción y sintió un gran deseo de arrojarle, y correr a Wyatt para acusar a Henry, pero también había algo dentro de él que quería tomar la poción y esperar a que Henry regresara para poder platicar con él. Le sacó lentamente el tapón de corcho y bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Henry asintió complacido y desapareció en un remolino de órbitas justo en el momento en que Wyatt iba entrando en la habitación acompañado de Leo. Chris observó a su malvado padre con cierta desconfianza, y más cuando se le acercó y pudo saborear esa lengua que penetraba su boca. Sus manos parecían desnudarlo mientras Wyatt sonreía divertido y Chris tenía ganas de llorar y gritar. Una cosa era el incesto con su hermano, y otra muy diferente el incesto con su padre. Pronto descubrió que las cosas no eran como él las estaba pensando, o aparentaban a simple vista. Porque una vez que se encontró desnudo (y muy bien manoseado por Leo) se lo entregó a Wyatt.

"Ahora sí, como tú me lo prometiste quiero ver como violas a tu hermano. Dale ese gusto a padre."

"Lo que tú digas, papá", respondió Wyatt torciendo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Chris fue forzado a la cama, donde Wyatt lo amarró bocabajo a los postes, mientras él se retorcía como un gusano que está a punto de morir. Wyatt se quitó toda la ropa ante la mirada lujuriosa de su padre que esperaba participar, y fue por la poción tan especial que diltaba el culo de Chris para esos momentos. Una vez que estuvo listo, de colocó sobre él mientras presionaba su entrada en su hermanito. Dolor y placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Chris que sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Lloró y pataleó lo más que pudo, pero no fue suficiente para que Wyatt se apiadara de él. Estaba sometido a su merced, a sus perversiones y a su autoridad. Una vez que Wyatt hubo llegado a su orgasmo usual, salió de su cuerpo. Pero había algo extraño, pues no desató a Chris.

"Ahora es todo tuyo, papá", aclaró Wyatt y Chris sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

El pobre brujo dejó que lo soltaran, que lo dejaran en paz y que no lo tocaran, Leo estaba demasiado excitado como para pasar una oportunidad así.

"¿De verdad lo dices, hijo?", preguntó Leo empezando a quitarse la ropa.

"Por supuesto, has sido obediente desde que te dí la poción que te cambió a mi lado, y por eso creo que te has ganado el derecho de penetrar a mi reina, pero sólo por esta vez."

Cuando el pene de su padre entró en el cuerpo de Chris, la humillación y el asco no pudieron ser mayores. Chris quiso morir, ya había caído muy bajo. Se sentía como una puta cualquiera usada para conveniencia de su hermano. Chris no supo cuando tiempo estuvo Leo dentro de él, pero le parecieron siglos de horroroso tormento. Al terminar todo aquello, Chris fue desatado y cuando Wyatt lo intentó besar sólo recibió una cachetada de su hermanito.

Chris corrió al baño y se encerró ahí a llorar su humillación, cuando de repente apareció Henry envuelto en un remolino de luces blancas.

"Lo he visto todo, Chris."

"¡Sálvame de él! Necesito que me alejes de ese maldito bastardo y de papá. Quiero que se mueran… quiero que todo esto se detenga… ¡Oh Dios mío! Me quiero morir."

"Tengo un plan, pero no te gustará. Debeos actuar ahora antes de que sea más fuerte, pero antes necesitamos a tu padre de nuestro lado o nunca lograremos vencerlo."

"¡Ese maldito me violó!"

"Por Dios Santo! Estaba bajo una poción de tu hermano. En este momento necesitas todo el odio que tienes contra tu hermano si queremos salvar al mundo."

"En este momento lo que necesito es olvidarme del amor que le tengo", concluyó Chris antes de escuchar cuidadosamente el plan de Henry.


	17. Los Celos de Wyatt

**Los Celos de Wyatt**

Chris asintió ante el plan de Henry.

"Sólo es un pequeño sacrifico y serás libre" aclaró el brujo Henry y desapareció un torbellino de órbitas azules.

Wyatt ya estaba tocando a la puerta del baño con insistencia para que Chris saliera, el joven brujo suspiró asustado y abrió la puerta. El brujo doblemente bendecido lo recibió con una cachetada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme así? Soy tu esposo, soy tu hombre y tu dueño, yo decido que hacer con tu cuerpo."

"Lo sé, querido", respondió Chris con una voz melosa. "Pero lo que pasa es que hoy me he confundido mucho. No sé que me pasa."

"Explícate" pidió Wyatt.

Chris decidió entonces seguir el plan de Henry, darle celos a Wyatt de forma que sus sentimientos quedaran afectados, y por ello sus poderes también serían afectados. Entonces Chris, aún desnudo, hermoso y adolescente, caminó de forma seductora hasta Leo, y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, sin usar la lengua. Apretó con suavidad el pene erecto de su padre, el ángel musculoso.

"No sé qué decirte, Wy, ahora que me obligaste a tener sexo con papá descubrí algunos sentimientos que tenía hace a él. Nunca se me va a olvidar una vez que estábamos en casa, yo tenía alrededor de unos quince años, y me asomé al baño cuando él se estaba bañando. Recuerdo muy bien el vapor del agua caliente empañando todo, las gotas rodando por estos pectorales duros" dijo Chris al ver a su padre a los ojos, y acariciar con suavidad esos pectorales que previamente había mencionado. "Me imaginé como sería que mis manos recorrieran este abdomen tan marcado, ese trasero tan delicioso."

"Chrissy…" intentó Wyatt conseguir la atención de su hermano, preocupado por lo que estaba oyendo.

"¿Sabes que hice esa vez que te espiaba mientras te bañabas, papi?"

"Quiero oírlo, hijo" respondió el Leo malvado.

"Me masturbé, toqué todo mi cuerpo imaginando que eras tus caricias. Hazlo, papi, tócame", y Leo obedeció ante la mirada de terror de Wyatt. "Recuerdo muy bien que fue uno de los primeros orgasmos de mi vida, y desde entonces me he preguntado qué es lo que siento por ti. Y hoy, gracias a mi hermano mayor, lo he descubierto. Papi, te amo, hazme tuyo. Quiero pertenecer a ti el resto de mi vida, quiero ser tu esposo, este niño que llevo dentro mí, me gustaría que fuera tuyo. Sólo tú tienes poder sobre mí, viólame."

Entonces Chris sintió una mano pesada que se posaba en su hombro y al volverse vio el rostro de Wyatt, rojo, enojado, pero más hermoso que nunca.

"Nunca pensé que sería tan sucio, creíste poder darme celos abusando así de papá. Pues mucho me temo que no va a funcionar. Soy más inteligente que tú, Yo tengo control de todas las variables. Yo soy el amo y maestro del universo, así que ahora vas a cumplir las mentiras que acabas de decir, te vas a hincar y le vas a dar una de tus famosas mamadas a papá."

"Pero, Henry dijo que funcionaria."

"Híncate, putita mía, no me hagas castigarte. Ya calentaste a papá con tus palabras, y lo más importante, me calentaste a mí, y como soy tu dueño, puedo darte órdenes. Ahora híncate mientras te preparo para recibir dos penes dentro de tu cuerpo."

Asustado, sin saber qué estaba pasando, Chris se hincó ante la imponente figura de su padre y con el mismo asco que había sentido antes engulló el enorme pene de su padre, lamiendo todo el cilindro, succionando la punta, masajeando las bolas con una mano, y acariciando sus muslos con la otra. Mientras tanto, Wyatt le untaba una poción dilatadora en su culito, y cuando juzgó que estaba listo le ordenó que se pusiera en cuatro patas, como la perra que era.

"No soy tu perra"

"Desde que te traje del futuro te he follado como yo quiero, y lo mismo con Leo, y con un demonio mío. Sabes que pronto recibirás a más hombres dentro de ti, todo porque yo lo ordeno, porque tienes que aprender a valorarme, porque te amo y tu sigues sin entenderlo. Si te tienen que violar mil demonios para que te des cuenta, créeme que lo haré. Te amo, llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti, eres mi esposa y mi reina, y por eso quiero que recuerdes quién soy."

Wyatt se acostó en la piedra fría del inframundo.

"Siéntate en mí, Chrissy, siente mi poder de macho."

Chris obedeció, y se sentó sobre el pene de Wyatt, de frente a él. El joven brujo sintió como toda la carne de su hermano entraba dentro de él, a lo más profundo, y lo llenó de oleadas de placer.

"Leo, ahora penétralo tú también"

El ángel se hincó detrás de Chris, colocó su pene en el culito que ya estaba penetrado, y empujó con fuerza. El placer que el joven brujo había sentido pocos segundos antes, se convirtió en dolor, una agonía indescriptible que lo hizo gemir. Wyatt pensó que era de gozo y empezó un movimiento metisaca en el culito de su propio hermano menor, y Leo, sintiendo el mismo placer, hizo lo mismo. Así estuvieron, follando sin control por veinte minutos hasta que ambos hombres soltaron su semilla blanca dentro de él. Wyatt lo empujó y cayó sobre la piedra. Chris se llevó la mano a su trasero adolorido y se dio cuenta de la sangre que brotaba de él. Ante la orden de Wyatt, Leo curó su hijo menor.

"Ahora, vete, que es hora de que te vayas tomando tu poción y sigas bajo mis órdenes. Si te place puedes tomar a cualquier de mis demonios como amante, has sido un excelente esclavo. Pronto ya no necesitaré darte una poción para ser mi esclavo."

Leo se inclinó ante Wyatt, besos sus pies con una sonrisa y desapareció en un torbellino de órbitas negras.

"En cuanto a ti, querido", dijo el brujo doblemente bendecido. "¿Cómo te atreves a hacer a planes contra tu esposo? ¿Crees que no estoy en control de todas las variables"

Wyatt chasqueó los dedos y apareció Henry en un remolino de chispas azules.

"Llamó, usted, amo"

Chris cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de morirse.

"Sí, al fin puedo revelarle a mi pequeño Chris que tú siempre estuviste conmigo, que cuando él se fue al pasado se convertía en él y te violaba hasta que ya no podías más. Que te use para asegurarme que Chris dijera que sí en la boda, y para darle una poción que haría su cuerpo más fuerte para la llegada del bebé. Incluso te usé hoy para cumplir una de mis fantasías, la doble penetración."

"Sí, todo lo que dices es verdad. Y para que lo sepas, Chris, mis órbitas no son negras porque él no me ha dado a tomar poción alguna, yo amo a este brujo macho, este primo mío, porque es todo un semental que sabe bien cómo complacer a sus amantes."

"Pues cásate con él", escupió Chris.

"No puedo, él sólo te ama a ti. Y sólo a ti. Por eso eres su esposa y reina, y lo serás por los siglos de los siglos."

"Bien, ahora es hora de que le demos celos a mi pequeño Chris." Sonrió Wyatt.

El brujo doblemente bendecido arrastró a Chris para amarrarlo a la cama nuevamente, y al asegurarse de que no se podía escapar, atrajo a Henry hasta sí mismo y empezó a besar mientras lo desnudaba. El pene de Chris saltó con fuerza.


	18. Los Celos de Chris

**Los Celos de Chris (Primera Parte del Final)**

**I**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell era en realidad un verdadero macho, el hombre más hermoso del mundo, de ojos verdes y cabellos rizado cayendo deliciosamente por sus espalda. Sus facciones era finas, sus músculos marcados, su trasero redondito y su pene enorme. En verdad era un brujo delicioso, deseado por todos los demonios del inframundo, fantaseado por las brujas, era todo un sueño húmedo hecho realidad, y sin embargo la mente y el corazón de Wyatt no era para ninguno de esos demonios, ni para una bruja, sino para su propio hermano menor. Así como todos los seres mágicos del mundo babeaban por Wyatt, así Wyatt babeaba por Chris. Lo deseaba demasiado, era todo lo que llenaba su mente y su corazón. Wyatt sabía muy bien que Chris le tenía miedo porque era su hermano, porque hombre, porque un brujo malvado y la fuente de todo mal, porque la lujuria que crecía en su corazón era insana, y por eso Wyatt ideó un plan para domesticar a Chris, para hacerlo suyo, para que pudiera amarlo a él y sólo a él. Y en el camino había logrado engañarlo, casarse con él y embarazarlo.

Fue al final de este plan, que Wyatt supo que su plan había funcionado. ¿Y cómo se dio cuenta que había logrado su hazaña? Fue muy simple, tenía a Chris, embarazado, amarrado a una cama, mientras él, al pie de la cama, besando a Henry, su primo, que estaba desnudo entregado a Wyatt. Así, los dos brujos se acariciaban y se besaban, se masturbaban entre ellos mientras gemían. Fue Henry el primero que llegó al orgasmo, pero Wyatt tardó un poco más, y fue entonces que el brujo doblemente bendecido y lo encontró sudando de placer, con el pene totalmente erecto, y supo que había sentido celos de lo que había visto. Al fin Chris amaba Wyatt, estaba excitado por él. Ya no podría negarlo más, eran amantes. Hermanos y amantes, y nada podría cambiarlos.

"Ya no necesito de ti", le aclaró Wyatt a Henry. "Voltéate y enséñame tu culo."

Henry le obedeció. Wyatt, de golpe, le metió un puño, haciéndolo sangrar el trasero de Henry, entonces el lado demoníaco de Wyatt hizo brotar una bola de energía que hizo que el cuerpo carnal de Henry explotara de repente en miles de pedazos.

Entonces Wyatt desató a Chris y se acostó junto a él, mientras apretaba suavemente el sexo de su hermanito menor.

"¿Ves cómo te pones cuando me ves teniendo sexo con otro hombre? Ya no lo niegues, mis poderes son muy grandes, yo sé lo que estás sintiendo. Son celos, no me quieres lejos, no me quieres con otro hombre. Vamos, ¿por qué no aceptas que me amas?

"Te odio, Wy."

"Ya no puedes negarlo, sé lo que sientes. Ahora sientes por mí la misma lujuria que yo siento por ti. No hubiera escogido jamás a otro hombre para ser la madre de mis hijos. Te amo, y tú también lo haces ¿Es que es tan difícil aceptarlo?"

Chris se acomodó en la cama, y después de un largo suspiro, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar en su destino, al lado de su hermano.

"No, no es difícil, supongo que no me había dado cuenta que había nacido para ser tu putita. Te amo, Wy. Siempre lo he hecho, desde que me violaste en la adolescencia. Te amo.

"También te amo, querubín. Siempre lo haré."

Abrazados, tranquilos los dos por primera vez

**II**

Pasaron los meses con rapidez, Chris estaba seguro de que su lugar era a un lago de su hermano mayor. Cada mañana, Wyatt le ordenaba que se pusiera de rodillas y entonces Christopher le daba una de sus famosas mamadas. El brujo menor se convirtió lentamente en el esclavo, a lo largo del día, Chris se paseaba desnudo por el inframundo para que su hermano mayor lo contemplara, y en algunas ocasiones Wyatt lo tiraba contra la piedra y lo violaba sin control, pero Chris no se quejaba; había aprendido a disfrutarlo, a aceptar que para eso había nacido. Antes de cada audiencia en el trono del mal, Chris lamía el culo de su hermano, porque no había cosa que le gustara más a Wyatt que tener la lengua de su hermano explorando su interior. Por las noches, el brujo doblemente bendecido ponía a Christopher en cuatro patas para follarlo y llenarlo de su propia leche.

Los meses pasaron y la panza de Chris empezó a crecer, su cuerpo de joven adolescente se fue deformando para dar vida. Wyatt le dio una poción para darle fuera y pudiera seguirlo follando sin control, porque sin Chris, Wyatt comprendía que no sabía como calmar esa lujuria. Pero llegó un momento en que el pequeño Christopher ya no pudo seguir cediendo ante las órdenes de su hermano, pues cada vez era más difícil ponerse de rodillas, besarle los pies, lamerle el culo, servir de descansa pies, ni ser violado varias veces al día. Fue entonces que, al entrar el octavo mes de embarazo, Chris fue puesto en cama, cuidado por cinco demonios que lo cuidaba día y noche para que nada le sucediera, para que no escapara y para que no fornicara con hombre alguno que no fuera su hermano mayor.

Y en verdad esos demonios deseaban hacerlo con Chris, porque embarazado se veía hermoso, así que fueron a pedírselo a Wyatt, que se encontraba en la habitación contigua, desnudo, penetrando Leo, mientras el otro gemía. Porque el ángel estaba de pie, soltando gritos de placer, mientras que detrás de él, Wyatt le apretaba los pectorales con fuerza usando la mano derecha, lo nalgueaba con la izquierda y lo penetraba con fuerza susurrándole al oído que no era nada, que era puta bastarda, que lo había engendrado para tener una verga digna de penetrarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Así, los demonios se atrevieron a hacerle esa petición.

"Chrissy es mío y sólo mío. No pueden ni siquiera tocarlo, si se atreven los voy a matar."

Decepcionados, los demonios regresaron a un lado de Chris, pero su calentura sexual no se había ido. Y volteando al brujo con fuerza se turnaron para penetrarlo mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano mayor, pero Wyatt estaba muy ocupado con Leo para prestarle atención a esos gritos.

Cuando el último demonio sacó su pene del culito de Chris, éste sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Había entrado en parto.


End file.
